Serena's Saga
by Trainer PURPLE
Summary: When foreigner Serena is uprooted and moved to Kalos, she is all but willing to start a journey with the local townies. However, strange and annoying occurrences force her to realize that not all is well within Kalos and one question begins to blare: WHAT HAPPENED TO HER DAD? MULTIPLE SHIPS & EVENTUALLY MULTI-REGIONAL! Rated T for occasional language/situations. Filters may change.
1. Kalos 1: Bienvenue à Kalos

**[A/N: Howdy! This is my first fic ever! I am excited to start this journey with y'all! I have been kicking around this ficlet idea in my head for some time now. I really hope you like it! Reviews are welcomed!**

**DISCLAIMER 1: This is not an original blog idea. I drew my inspiration from the amazing fic by writer and fellow tumblr user meilin-chan. Links to her fic and blog can be found on my page.  
**

**DISCLAIMER 2: I OWN NOTHING Pokémon.**

**DISCLAIMER 3: This is the given-character version. The original can be found on my page. My blog is in-character and based on my OC, if you'd prefer the intended version. Also found at the blog is more information about this story!  
**

**I think that is all for now. If you have any comment or questions, feel free to let me know!]**

* * *

**Region 1: Kalos**

"_Chirp chirp chirpppp!"_

My eyes shot open as I heard a flutter of tiny wings and feathers literally impale me with their sharp beak. I sat up in bed.

"Gahhhh…stupid Fletchling," I groaned as I rubbed my arm. I knew it would leave a mark. I kicked my legs out to the side of my bed and stood up. My hand was clutching the GameGirl I had received as an early-birthday/sorry-we-had-to-move gift from my mom. I sighed and stretched, looking around the new room. I had a pretty sweet setup for a sixteen year old. I had the top floor of our town home all to myself, completely furnished. The walls were lavender with an elegant white trim. My bed was large with a fluffy pink comforter and plenty of pillows. Next to my nightstand was a 74" TV that allowed me to play my videogames on the latest console. My dresser is also large and has plenty of storage space for all of my clothes, books, and school supplies.

_Mom really outdid herself…_ I thought to myself as I looked to my right at my desk. I felt my eyes droop a little as I looked at the laptop sitting at it. It was a PC my dad had given me. I walked over to my desk and stared at it a little. _Dad…_

Shaking my head, I turned and walked down the stairs, where I could smell breakfast.

My mom turned her head when I hit the ground floor.

"Morning, Serena!" she exclaimed as she walked up to me. "You sure slept well! All rested up from the move?" She then gave me a look-over as I sleepily nodded. "Serena! You look like you just rolled out of bed! Go have a look at yourself in the mirror and change out of your pajamas!"

I rolled my eyes at this. My mom was hardly dressed herself. She wore a simple black tee and sweats with her sweatshirt tied around her waist. Her short brown hair has one yellow pin.

"At least my PJs match…do you even use a mirror? " I retorted. "Or a clock, for that matter. It's nighttime here."

She rolled her eyes right back at me. "Yeah, yeah, jetlag. Just do it, okay? And did you fall asleep playing games again?" She said, eyeing my GameGirl I still held.

I quickly trudged up the stairs, ignoring her question. _She still wears black…_ I mused. _Gah! No time for depressing thoughts!_ I tossed my GameGirl onto my bed and changed quickly. Once I was put together, I walked down the stairs once more.

"It's about time you got going!" My mom said, smiling. "Why don't you go out and talk to the new neighbors?"

"What? In the middle of the night?" I barely managed to get out. "I haven't even eaten!"

My mom looked at me with some empathy in her eyes. "Serena, I don't need you sleeping your life away, okay? I know you're upset because you have to start over and make new friends but I really think this region is the perfect home. You can have some of this oatmeal I'm making, but please try to go outside?"

I rolled my eyes as I walked past her, grabbed a bowl and filled it with oatmeal from the pot on the stove. I walked around the new home as I ate. We had a cozy and well-decorated living room as well. The accent of the room was the blazing fireplace and massive wall-mounted TV set that rested above it. It was playing the evening news special, which was running a documentary about a Rhyhorn that overcame an injury to take on a big race and the girl who struggled alongside it. For what seemed like the millionth time that morning, I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, they're running that documentary on you and Rhy-Rhy again," I complained. She just shook her head.

I suppose I should explain. My mom's a famous Rhyhorn racer. She used to travel all over the world and perform in races with her beloved companion, Rhyhorn. I called him Rhy-Rhy because when I was little that was all I was able to say of his name. My mom is recently retired, and the news shocked the public so much that now they're all on a nostalgic trip down memory lane, constantly playing old footage and documentaries about her and Rhy-Rhy. In this one, my mom looked to be about my age.

I took another spoonful of oatmeal as I walked into my mom's room. It was modest and looked to be arranged in a very orderly fashion. Lately, my mom was obsessed with order and cleanliness and control. On her nightstand sat an old picture frame with an even older photograph. I didn't even look at it. I don't have the strength to cry anymore.

I walked back to the kitchen with my now empty bowl. I set in the sink. I sighed. _Mom has been trying so hard lately. We moved in two weeks ago and she threw all of this together to try and convince me that it's home._

"I guess I can go outside for a bit…" I muttered. My mom visibly brightened and beamed at me. "Yay! Don't wake up Rhyhorn, okay? Have fun!"

I sighed and grabbed my purse. I reached for the doorknob and opened the front door for the first time in weeks.

* * *

"Welcome to Vaniville Town!"

I started. I had only just stepped outside and already I was bombarded by two local townies. I turned my head to the owner of the voice, a boy. "The name's Calem. I live next door."

"And I'm Shauna!" interjected the girl next to him. "Great to meet you!"

I quickly assessed the two in front of me. Shauna was a well-tanned petite girl brunette with two very elaborate pigtails. She looked like she could be ten years old, with her pink top adorned with black bows and frayed jean shorts. She smiled at me like I was her favorite person in the world, even though we had just met.

Calem, in contrast, was unmistakably my age or possibly even older. He was quite tall and lean, had almost-shoulder-length ebony hair and wore a blue tracksuit jacket with jeans and combat boots.

"Guess what?! We've come to get you!" exclaimed Shauna excitedly. SO excitedly she looked like she might wet herself. I personally took a step back, unsure of how to process this declaration.

Calem quickly intervened. " The renowned Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. I heard he has a tasks for five kids, including us." He looked me up and down for a moment with his eye, raising an eyebrow before he continued, "but I'm surprised he knows who you are. You did just move to Vaniville, after all."

I felt myself bristle at this comment. Yeah, I may have been new, but that didn't make it okay to point it out. It was awkward enough being bombarded by complete strangers for some 'tasks' I'd never heard of. Plus, that look from him indicated he wasn't too sure if he accepted me as a neighbor just yet.

"We'll wait for you in the next town over! And you know what?! We're going to get…a Pokémon! Come on! Let's go!" Shauna then proclaimed. Then, she and Calem turned and ran out of my yard, down the street, and out of our town.

I stood there, mulling over this news. Being sixteen and the daughter of a famous Rhyhorn racer, I had had my fair share of exposure to Pokémon, the creatures that live beside us in this world. However, I myself had never owned one of my very own. That was because some time ago, ten year olds with Pokémon were going out on journeys and running into massive trouble. Besides, I myself was very studious and spent quite a bit of time in school. Or, at least, I had been before the move.

Still, the idea of fulfilling tasks with the locals was not that inviting…

It was only then I realized that they had left me before I had even had the chance to say hi or introduce myself. _How rude…_ I thought before turning and walking back inside the house to tell my mom I never wanted to go outside again.

**[A/N: I am a nocturnal creature and this chapter was written/played out at 4 AM! So, just FYI, most of the story will probably be set at night to keep in tune with the game but don't worry, I will inform y'all of each setting! I hope people like our reluctant and analytical heroine!] **


	2. Kalos 2: Guilt Trips and Real Trips

**[A/N: I'm back! See, I promised I'd update frequently! This chapter is kind of short and uneventful, so that's why I'll post two tonight! Yay! So here we go!]**

* * *

My mom turned her head at my quick return.

"That was a little too quick," she said slowly, eying me suspiciously. I shrugged and then proceeded to tell her about the assault on my doorstep. Mom, however, was very pleased as she smiled almost knowingly at me. "Really? The neighbor kids invited you to the next town? That's great! I'm glad you were able to make friends so quickly!"

"Mom! What about 'stranger danger'?!" I objected. She just ignored me, clapping her hands.

"Okay! Have fun! Stay out of trouble!"

"It's the middle of the night, mom! Besides, I don't know them! And…" I trailed off, remembering with annoyance what that Calem kid said. "I'm not exactly sure I'm truly welcome with their little posse."

My mom sighed. "Look, Serena, I know this past year has been hard. You're in a new region with a new language. But you know that we couldn't stay there anymore. Too much was going on and what with your father-"

"I don't want to talk about Dad, Mom. He's gone…I don't want to think about it anymore. I just want to be left in peace."

My mom placed her hands on her hips. "When I was even younger than you are now, I was begging my own parents to be allowed to become a racer. Now look at you, in the prime of your youth, denying an opportunity for an amazing adventure. This isn't like Unova, Serena! Kalos is beautiful and peaceful and safe! Everything I have ever wanted for you! Now, get out there! I didn't call in that favor for nothing!"

I turned my head toward her. "What? What do you mean…that favor?"

My mom chewed her bottom lip, looking almost embarrassed. "Well…I know one of his assistants. She was an old friend of mine…and you hadn't been making any headway with friends and I was getting worried…"

"So you thought you could just _buy _me some friends?! How could you?! Now I must look like some pathetic foreigner with no social ability!" I felt my rage boil over. "I can't even believe you right now!" I grabbed my bag and stormed upstairs. I heard my mom behind me. I quickly moved and threw a few essentials into the bag.

"Serena…" My mom mumbled guiltily. I stopped to glare at her. She really did look sad. In fact, why hadn't I noticed those wrinkles starting to form? My mom was really young, only thirty-seven years old; She had me soon after she had married my dad. She said racing kept her youthful, and she had taken me all over the world with her on her tours. Yet now, she looked weathered and tired. I felt my stare soften, despite myself.

"Look…" I said softly. I gestured around the room. "I really appreciate all that you've been trying to do for me. I know it's hard, watching your only child spiral into some sort of depression. I really don't want to do this, but they did say I might get a Pokémon…so I'll try. At least I'll go, get my Pokémon, and come back. Okay?"

My mom sniffled and rushed towards me, hugging me tightly. "Just have fun and stay out of trouble, okay?" I nodded. We stood there like that, and then she finally let me go. I sighed, hoisting my bag on my shoulder, and walked down the stairs, and out the door once more.

* * *

The night air greeted me, sans strangers. I looked towards the tree that stood in my yard, where my mom's Rhyhorn lay sleeping. I walked up to him. To be honest, my mom tried very hard when I was little to make me like Rhyhorn racing. I just never got the hang of it and often fell off of him. Still, he's a member of the family, and I walked up to him.

"Hey, Rhy-Rhy…" I whispered to him, couching. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Grr…Groo…" he snored back. I smiled, stood up, and walked out of my yard.

* * *

Outside my gate stood some little girl. _Where the hell are her parents? _I wondered as she came up to me.

"I reeeally want a Pokémon! Then I could go where I want!" she exclaimed. Then, she turned and walked away from me.

My mom could say what she wanted about safety, but I still thought there was something a little odd about this region.

The little girl continued to play as I made my way for the exit of our suburban little town.

* * *

**[A/N: Slowly but surely, the mysterious backstory of Serena and her family is unfolding! Next time we see the introduction of the rest of the townies and some more Calem/Serena conflict!]**


	3. Kalos 3: No Curfews

As I entered Aquacorde Town, I was kind of surprised people were still out at this hour. However, I was only just learning about how _active _the nightlife really was here.

Aquacorde Town was the trendy little town my mom and I did our shopping in when we had just arrived, seeing as Vaniville Town was nothing more than a suburb. It really was quaint, with its old-fashioned streetlamps and terrace café feel. No doubt that this was a popular date-night setting for the parents that lived nearby.

"Hey, Serena! This way! Over here!" rang out a voice that broke the tranquil quiet.

My instant reaction was to look to my left, where I saw a group of four kids, including Calem and Shauna, sitting at a café table. I walked over to them.

"We were just talking about you!" Shauna chirped happily. Meanwhile, Calem gave me another look on par with appraisal. The other two at the table were boys and looked at me with wonderment. I felt an inward grimace as I forced myself to walk closer to them. "C'mon, have a seat!"

I walked over to them, gave a weak smile, and took a seat next to Calem. He seemed to be aware of my unease because he took it upon himself to commence introductions. "This is the meeting place, Serena. I'll introduce you." He looked around the table. "Everyone, this is Serena."

"Wow…Shauna's description was spot on!" exclaimed the large boy that sat across from Calem.

"So, Serena. This is Tierno. He can really tear up the dance floor…" Calem said. My eyes quickly evaluated Tierno. He seemed quite friendly and energetic, like Shauna, although he was much taller. He wore a black shirt and had black hair piled on top of his head. The sides were shaved. I approved of the fact that he seemed up to date with the current fashion trends for men. _Wait a minute…dance floor?_

"And this is Trevor." Calem's voice in my ear brought me back to reality. I turned to look at the boy next to Tierno. "He's a little shy, but he always gets perfect scores on his tests…" Trevor, on the other hand, was much smaller and more reserved. He had bright orange hair styled in a weird coconut-head style. It actually brought out his light blue eyes. His fashion sense, however, was even more outdated than his hair. Regardless, I was more interested in what Calem had said secondarily. _Finally, someone that might understand my studies!_

"All right! Nice to meetcha!" Tierno exclaimed. The way he looked at me was as if a new dessert had been placed in front of him. I opened my moth to say something, but then he continued on. "You know, it'd feel like we're a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames. Can I call you Lady S?"

"Uhh…" I started.

"What? No way! She's a Li'l S, for sure!" protested Shauna loudly, standing up on her chair. I looked around at the nighttime shoppers who had looked our way. I smiled, embarrassed. Shauna seemed to notice, and sat back down, lowering her voice. "What do you think Trevor?"

The sweet tone that she used gave me the feeling that something else was going on. The way she smiled at him was too familiar. I raised an eyebrow and smirked a little once Trevor jumped in his seat.

"What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?! Shauna, you shouldn't put people on the spot like this," he said, looking at me apologetically. "Well…how about something low key? Maybe…something like S-Kins?"

The rest of the group murmured over their suggestions while I sat there without even having said a word. Calem noticed this out of the corner of his eye, smiled, and turned to look at me. The look in his eyes was a mix of pity and condescension. "You should decide what we call you."

Everyone turned their eyes to look at me, but I kept my eyes locked on Calem's. I had met many people over the years, be it along my travels with my mom or within my hometown. Calem's attitude suggested he thought of me as weak and submissive. _Unfortunately, kid, you're dead wrong, _I thought with a hint of aggression.

"Actually," I said softly, still looking at Calem without any hint of backing down. "If you're willing to call me it, I think Lady S has an awesome ring to it."

I had anticipated their response to my voice and accent correctly. Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor stared, open-mouthed. Even Calem hadn't anticipated it.

"Whoa…" Tierno was the first to speak. "You're from…"

"Unova…" Trevor finished for him.

"Hey!" Shauna said angrily, turning to them. "Don't be rude!" She turned her pigtailed head back to me and grinned. "You speak Kalosian so well!"

My eyes hadn't left Calem's once, staring him down as that condescension faded away into genuine surprise. I gave the smallest of smirks, knowing he'd see, and finally turned towards Shauna. _Victory. _"Thanks. I'm really just trying to get the hang of it. It's nothing like Unovian or Sinnohvian."

"Whoa!" Trevor said excitedly. "You know Sinnohvian, too?"

I nodded. "It's the perks of traveling around a lot when I was younger. But now I'm settled here for good, or so my mom says."

Calem seemed to have finally gotten his speech back, because it was here that he said, "Why did you move to Kalos, then, Serena?"

I took a moment to consider how I would approach this question, not wanting to reveal too much of myself to these total strangers…but then I remembered the irritating way that he had regarded me on _my _doorstep. I was going to relish this.

"My mom is Grace Willow, the famous Rhyhorn racer." And just like that, I practically heard the realization.

"Whoa, really?!-" "You can't be serious-" "OMG FOR REAL?!"

Calem was the only one not shouting or making a noise. I was thankful for that, as the other side of the table was creating this racket in the middle of the night. I couldn't help but wonder once more where all of the parental guidance in this region had gone. Outwardly, I smiled and nodded at all of their inquisitions.

"I didn't know Grace Willow had a daughter, though," Trevor noted.

"Yeah," I replied, "Mom wanted it that way. She says that fame and families don't mix. So she kept me out of all pictures, footage, and the like. I did travel with her, but I was mostly sent to schools while her tour lasted. Home, however…" I trailed off, gazing wistfully off into the distance, "…was in Nimbasa City, Unova…but now that she is retired, I think she wanted away from all of the craziness. Also, those five years Team Plasma wreaked havoc really turned her off from city life." The bitterness was evident in my voice now, and I stared down at my lap angrily.

Thankfully, Shauna was not one to let the mood dampen. "Okay! Lady S fits you perfectly! You're so cool but still mysterious, just like a true lady! I'm sure we're gonna be great friends, so I'll call you that, too!"

I felt myself blush a bit. Truth be told, I'd never been called 'cool' before. Moving around was exciting and all, but it also became that much harder to make true friends. Instead, I fostered a love for science and learning thanks to all of the different schools I went to. The longest time I'd spent anywhere was in Nimbasa City, so I had slowly made some good friends there. Leaving them had been so hard, and I'd been so sure that I would have to go without friends for a long time. Shauna was practically a godsend.

Shauna didn't notice, and she turned her head to Tierno impatiently. "Hey! Can we see the Pokémon now? I want to meet my new partner soon!" her singsong voice rang.

"I know, right? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our Pokémon! Hope you feel the same we did!" Tierno replied empathetically.

_So, that's why they have Pokéballs_ _at their sides, _I noted to myself. Tierno reached into his pack and pulled out three Pokéballs. "Here!" he said. "Choose one! Wait, I forgot which was which…I know! Here we go!" He tossed the three Pokéballs into the air. There was the iconic popping sound as they opened up and on the table sat three little creatures. One looked like a brown rodent and wore a green hood-thing on its head. Another was a little blue frog with large eyes. Finally, my eyes settled on a teeny little yellow fox. He had large red tufts coming out of his little ears and stared at me curiously. I felt drawn to him immediately.

"We can pick whichever, right?!" Shauna said excitedly, but I wasn't listening. I reached out my hand palm-up slowly towards the little fox. He stepped forward and jumped into my palm excitedly. I squealed softly in delight as he deftly ran up my arm and onto my shoulder. "Fennekin," I whispered to him and he nuzzled up against my cheek. I smiled, and then tapped him lightly with the Pokéball so that he could return.

I looked around at the others. Shauna smiled at me. "Okay! My partner is Chespin! Wow! We go together great! The two of us are just way-ay-ay to cute!" she sang.

Calem, however, was obviously trying to contain his excitement. "Good to meet you, Froakie. My name's Calem. Because of you, I can be a real Pokémon Trainer. Thanks!"

I smiled as I watched him be so formal. Shauna rolled her eyes at Calem's display.

"Uh, pardon me, but I have something for you from the professor as well," Trevor said. "I have something that will help you understand Pokémon on a much deeper level."

I looked down as he placed a Pokédex in my hand. _Whoa…this is some serious hardware. _

"Um, so you see…" Trevor continued, "The Pokédex I just gave you is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! The reason you need one is because the professor wants us to go on a journey with our Pokémon and complete the Pokédex. To put it another way, it's an important mission from the professor. I'm sure of it!"

"Oh lighten up, Trevs! You're way to serious sometimes," Tierno cut him off. Then he looked at me. "Um, Lady S…please take this with you, too. It's a letter from the professor. He said you should give it to your mom."

I raised an eyebrow, but took the letter. _What is Mom really up to?_

"All right!" Tierno yelled. "We're done with our errand for the professor. I guess Trevs and I will go look for Pokémon! Let's go Trevs!" And like that, he and Trevor just tore off, heading towards the outskirts of the town. I sat there, shocked that they had just left after literally giving us a living creature, an expensive piece of technology, and a full-blown job to search every nook and cranny of this region for Pokémon.

Calem laughed, seeing my face. "In Kalos, kids are chosen to carry a Pokédex and go on an adventure." He then looked at the letter I held in my hand, and his smile quickly turned to a weird unreadable expression, "…but, uh, you probably need to give that letter your _mom _before any of that."

I wasn't sure why then, but they way he said 'mom' was almost a weird sneer. I frowned at him, and then looked over to Shauna.

"Well, uh, I guess it was nice meeting you…again…but I guess I'm heading home for now. Bye and have a good journey!"

I forced a smile, stood up, and walked off, still ticked off. _What was that Calem's problem, anyway?_

* * *

**[A/N: more drama-llamas to come but finally we found out where Serena really came from! As for her last name, I took a little liberty of making it up but I promise it, too, has significance! Like all good stories, the best mysteries are yet to be revealed! Also, stay tuned for more late night bickering between our heroine and her supposed friend Calem!]**


	4. Kalos 4: That Morning

"Lady S, wait!"

I stopped, and turned around to see Shauna standing there, looking excited. "You're gonna be my opponent in my Pokémon-battling debut!" She then did a little spin and proclaimed: "Ok, Li'l Chespin! It's our first battle! Let's win it with style!"

Before I could even raise my hand to protest, she had her Pokéball in her hand and sent out Chespin. As if on cue, my own Pokéball at my hip shook and Fennekin popped out.

I looked down at my little fox. He looked over his shoulder at me, and it was as if he and I could understand each other: _We are not in the habit of backing down from a challenge, no matter who it is. _

I smiled and nodded. "Alrighty, then. Let's do this." I looked at the opponent, Chespin. I was well acquainted with type-advantages, and settled on a quick, all-out offensive strategy. "Fennekin, ember attack!" Fennekin complied, sending a small burst of fire at the little chipmunk. Chespin, the poor grass starter, was nearly knocked out after one hit.

Shauna looked a tad distressed but ordered Chespin to tackle. He did so, but it wasn't enough. I sealed our victory with another call for ember. Fennekin seemed pleased and I knew he had just grown stronger.

Shauna's fists flew to her mouth in shock and despair, then she threw them back behind her in a tantrum-like stance. "Hey! I wasn't done watching my cute Li'l Chespin yet!"

Despite knowing it was bad form to be cocky, I triumphantly did a small fist pump. My first official Pokémon battle had been a victory from the word go! Shauna reached and dug around in her bag, then handed me some money. I stared down at the cash.

"What…?" I said, confused. I knew that competitive Pokémon battling could be used as a career, but it was still awkward getting paid. Then again, I could get behind this idea.

Shauna, as always, wasn't paying attention. "You're amazing, Lady S! Here! Let me fix up your Pokémon!" And just like that, she somehow telepathically/magically healed Fennekin, giving him back both HP and PP.

"What was that?" I said again. _What kind of technology let her do that?! _

Shauna just grinned. "Say hi to your mom for me!" Then, she turned on heel and ran back to the table where we had all been. Calem was still sitting there, staring at me. I could still feel his eyes on me when I had turned around and left Aquacorde town.

* * *

By the time I had walked back to my house, the sun was rising. _Oh my God, _I thought to myself, _I just spent all night out with some randoms and no one even cared that we're all minors! _I never claimed to be the parent in my relationship with Mom, but all of this made me feel guilty, like I was pulling the wool over her head or something. I looked at my Pokéball and smiled. _Well, some good came out of this, at least. But… _The letter still haunted me. I considered reading it myself, but talked myself out of it. My mom wouldn't keep anything from me; we have always been really close.

I tugged on the doorknob and walked inside. "I'm back!"

My mom, as always, was standing in the kitchen. She turned her head and walked over to me.

"So! What did you and the neighbor kids end up doing?" she asked excitedly. I opened my mouth to tell her how weird those townies (and everyone that lives here, for that matter) were but her eyes had scanned me and fell upon the Pokéball at my side. "Wait one second, Serena!" she let out. "Is that a Pokéball you have there? You got your very own Pokémon? Lucky you!" She hugged me. "How about that? You're a Pokémon Trainer now, too! Congratulations!"

"Mom, I…" I started, but once again her eyes scanned me and looked at the envelope in my hand. She gave me a questioning look, so I continued with, "They told me this was a letter to you from Professor Sycamore. He's the professor of this region." I handed it over to her.

"Huh? A letter for me?" my mom said dumbly.

I got the feeling this wasn't so unexpected, but shook that nagging suspicion away. _What's wrong with you? Why would Mom hide anything?_

She read the front of the envelope and confirmed it was from somebody named Sycamore. She looked over at me and smiled slyly. "What could it be? A love letter?" she teased.

"Ugh, mom, don't make this gross," I gagged back.

My mom grinned, and turned a little away from me as she read. "Wow, what lovely handwriting…" She continued to read for at least five minutes. All the while, her expression was unreadable. Finally, she glanced out of the corner of her eye at me, and settled on a fake-excited expression. "Hmm? What do we have here? A request…Oh, I see!" She turned back to me, still wearing a seemingly forced enthusiastic mask. "Serena! We've barely unpacked, and all kinds of exciting things are happening! Okay! Let's get you and Fennekin ready for your journey!"

She then raced upstairs, leaving me on the doormat. "What…?" _Why does everyone just rudely leave me, without even letting me talk?_

She was racing back down already. She had a bag in her hand, which she shoved into my arms. "Here you are, Serena. I even packed a change of clothes. My, what an unexpected turn of events! It's just like a sudden last burst of speed from a racer in a Rhyhorn race! You made friends! You met your Pokémon! And now you get to take a lap around Kalos! Oh, and don't forget this!" She placed a Town Map on top of the pile of stuff. "I don't know what this Professor Sycamore wants you to see on your trip…but taking a journey with your Pokémon is a really wonderful experience!" Then, without warning, she showved me back out our front door.

"What the hell…?" I wondered aloud to myself. There I stood, out in the open, carrying all of my things. I thought back on this conversation. My mom had been so freaking happy for me…but…

The more I thought about her smile, the angrier I felt. I didn't want all of this. I wanted to continue my studies. I wanted to tell her how I might go on this journey if it could benefit said studies. I wanted to tell her about how much I hated that Calem kid. I just wanted to tell her how I felt!

I threw the stuff down on the floor. I didn't care how immature I was acting, or if the weirdo neighbors could see me. It was just freaking weird and rude and downright infuriating how no one ever lets me talk about what I want. I sat down on my doorstep, silently letting tears stream down my face. I was tired, both literally and figuratively.

After several minutes of sulking, however, I realized how pointless this was. Crying wasn't going to take care of Fennekin. Plus, it did nothing to help me understand all of the inconsistencies. _That's right, Serena… _I thought to myself. _You need full control of your emotions if you want to be able to think and analyze this rationally. _I wiped my tears and pulled myself together.

Standing up, I finally noticed that Rhy-Rhy was awake and had been watching over me, blocking the path that led outside so that no one could see me crying. I smiled weakly. He walked over to me and roared with a sort of melancholy tone.

As if on cue, Mom came outside. "Ha ha ha! What a card! I guess Rhyhorn just wanted to give you a big send-off for your journey! Well, it has known you since you were born, after all!" She waved. "Good luck, Serena! Go for broke! And don't worry! You'll have Pokémon by your side, so you'll be fine!"

She walked back inside and locked the door.

Rhy-Rhy, however, rolled his eyes at her. I turned back to him and smiled down at him, grateful. It struck me odd that Mom hadn't picked up on the meaning behind her own Pokémon's cry. Still, I was happy that Rhy-Rhy continued to look after me as he had always done.

I rubbed his head. "This is goodbye, Rhy-Rhy. Thank you for everything and…" I looked back at the house. "Please look after Mom. Something is not quite right."

The Rhyhorn nodded and walked back to his post under the tree.

I stood there, unsure of where to go from here, but then remembered that I had a bigger task at hand, even larger than looking for creatures. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my notebook. _At least Mom knew enough to pack this. _I quickly found my pen and started to write on its pink lined paper:

_Things to Explore:_

_1.__Calem: what is his problem?_

_2.__Mom: What was really in this letter. How did you know I had a Fennekin? What favor did you actually call in? Is there more to this move than you let on? What are you playing at?_

_3. What is up with Kalos?_

I looked down at the short list for now. Things really had not been the same since my Mom had gotten a call in the middle of the night and she'd learned my Dad had passed away. All of a sudden, she wanted to retire and move. I was only fifteen at the time, but even then I had the feeling that something else was said over the phone that night. I wish I could know now, but when I'd heard the news, I'd...

I shook my head. No more of that depressing stuff. I looked at the first item on my list and smiled with relief. I was self-assured that I could figure out that local simpleton easily. I looked next door, to where his residence was. He had to be home by now, right? He'd been out all night so he could probably use this morning to sleep. I'd just confront him, and ask him directly and away from his friends so that he could tell me the honest truth. Yeah, I liked that plan. I may be an aspiring scientist, but sometimes the direct approach was best.

I closed my notebook and set off with purpose.

* * *

**[A/N: Our first Pokemon battle! I apologize for another slow chapter! I'm really trying to lay the foundation of the plot! I promise things will pick up next chapter since Serena is about to visit Calem's house for the first time so you know what that means: DRAMA!]**


	5. Kalos 5: Calem

**[A/N: It's been a couple of crazy days! I have a weird "Maymester" sort of class for my school I have to take so I have been busy taking care of that. That being said, I wouldn't expect the next update for a couple of days, due to said class. However! I promised a good chapter this time! **

**Disclaimer: When I first played through this part, these are the exact same thoughts I had. We are definitely heading into "headcanon" territory!**

** Hopefully our reluctant, petulant little heroine will be reacquainted with her softer side!**

**Also, I apologize to those readers that read the first version of this chapter. It was incomplete and upon this realization, I have fixed it. Here is the updated and full chapter! Enjoy!]**

* * *

The sun shone down on me as I walked down Calem's front sidewalk. I could hear Rhyhorn lazing about over the row of hedges that separated our yards.

I was beginning to feel uncharacteristically nervous for some reason. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that I was about to barge in on someone's home, a comfort zone… _Then again, _ I thought, _I am nothing if not bold. We Unovans never turn a blind eye to mistreatment! _

Still, I lingered for a moment next the large sycamore tree that stood in the yard. I took a deep breath and forced my legs onward.

When I reached the door, I knocked softly. No reply came to me, so I knocked a little louder.

"Come on in, door's open!" came a friendly voice.

Taking that as my cue, and I pushed the door inwards and stepped inside. _Calem, you creepy jerk, it is time for some answers!_

The first thing I noticed when I got inside was that his home's layout was not a mirror of my own. I stood in the entryway to the dining/living room. There was a square table that sat in the middle, with two bench-seats. Against the furthest wall was a 24 inch television set that sat next to a fake potted plant and a small cabinet. There was no couch. The décor was simple and there were no photos or paintings anywhere on the brown walls.

"Oh!" said a small woman. She had medium-length light brown hair that was swept into a side ponytail. She was also pretty thin. She wore a gray hoodie over a pink tee, blue jeans, and brown work boots. Her bright blue eyes smiled and waved at me. "Hello! It's nice to meet you! Come on over!" There was no ring on her left hand.

I walked towards her. No one else seemed to be home.

"Hello," I said shyly. "My name is Serena. Is Calem home?"

"Oh, a Unovian accent! You must be the new neighbor! I never knew we had such an exotic little thing living next door!" she said cheerfully. Her face was a little tired but was still full of youth and kindness. "I will have to tell Calem! He will be so thrilled! He loves learning about other regions!"

_Oh my God, _I thought with sudden realization. _This is Calem's mom! She's so young and pretty! She could almost be his older sister... maybe she had him really young…? _

I smiled back, not skipping a beat while I was mentally recording all of this. "Oh, we have already met. Is he at home?" I repeated my question.

"Who knows what that boy is off doing…" she tailed off, seeming a tad worried. "I'm afraid he's not back yet I think he ran off with his friends. You're welcome to wait here for him. He'll definitely come running back if he's expecting a cute little thing like you here." She winked at me.

"Uh, thank you. I think I might wait a bit," I replied, blushing a little. She gestured to the table, and I walked over and took a seat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her grin excitedly and walk into the kitchen. I sat for a moment more before quietly standing up and sneaking towards the stairs near the entryway. I climbed them slowly and softly, never making a sound. I was determined to use this opportunity to get some dirt on this brat.

The second floor of the home, like mine, was one large, square room. It was smaller than mine, I noted. Near the window was a small bed. It had a worn, yellow bedspread draped over it. Next to it was a blue floor-length mirror. Another television set of the same size and fake potted plant also lay against the wall. Finally, on the wall opposite me was a shabby desk, worn desk chair, and some books.

I could almost feel my jaw drop. _This is where Calem lives? _I thought incredulously. _Calem, the kid that has been looking down on me? The kid who sneers at me and my mom and my unfamiliarity with Kalosian teen journey traditions?_

I felt all of my anger dissipating. _Clearly, Calem is no better off than anyone else…then…? _I looked at my reflection in his mirror. _Why is he so bipolar towards me?_

I looked back on the situation that had played out last night. _He had been told to go with Shauna and get me from my house. Me, a complete stranger that didn't know anything about him or his background. So, maybe at first he was just trying to make an impression on a stranger. Then…he found out just whose daughter I am…and THEN he got even more weird…_

Suddenly I realized that I was being very intrusive. Snooping around wasn't what people/supposed-friends/neighbors were supposed to do. Sensing my unease and distress, the Pokéball at my waist shook and out popped Fennekin. I grabbed him and raced down the stairs. I made it to the living room unnoticed when Calem's mom popped out again.

"Oh, Serena, I'm making lunch if you'd like some…aww!" she remarked, looking at Fennekin. "Hmm! I like the look on your Pokémon's face. I bet that if you and my Calem battled each other, you'd both grow from the experience!"

"Ah," I stammered, "I have to go! It was really nice to meet you!"

I rushed past her and out the door where hopefully the fresh air could snuff out the stifling guilt I felt.

* * *

As I walked around Vaniville Town with Fennekin at my side, I pondered all that I'd just learned. _Well…you got all of the "dirt" you wanted on him, but…it just feels so wrong…_

Calem was from a single-parent household, and was raised by his kind mother, who looked little older than thirty. His home is simple, but he seems to have been raised with love, even if there was financial struggle.

I frowned. This wasn't the dirt I wanted. I wanted a juicy reason for Calem to act the way he does! Now, I realize that I am in the wrong. I groaned. My conscience felt so heavy. _Maybe I should apologize…but then that means I'd have to tell what I did! Umm, second thought, let's just make this up to him. Maybe I'll find him and tell him that we should start over on the right foot or something…yeah! That could work!_

I smiled with a sense of relief, confident I could make everything right. Hopefully, Calem was still near Aquacorde Town.

After hugging Fennekin, I returned him to his Pokéball. Then, I began running towards Route 1.

When I reached Aquacorde Town, I immediately raced to the table we had been sitting at. Unfortunately, it had long been cleared and cleaned, leaving no evidence that we had been there only last night. Even Shauna's handprints, which should have been left there when she slammed her palms on the table during my nickname's debate, were gone.

Frowning, I headed down the steps into the Town's main plaza. Aquacorde Town was bustling with happy shoppers, as it had been last night. A beautiful fountain stood in the middle of town, emphasizing the harmony between water and civilization. I scanned the faces of all those in the area, but none of them resembled Calem or his merry band of misfits. One guy was standing around giving out free potions and I reluctantly took one. Now that I had Fennekin to look after, I couldn't be too careful.

After searching the entire town, including the shops that it featured, I found myself at the edge of town. Running between Aquacorde Town and Route 2 was a large stone bride that spanned the river.

Perceptively, I felt the shift in the air. This was my prophetic "point of no return". If I turned back now and tried to return home, nothing would change. If I chose to continue onwards, even if only to apologize to Calem, I would be indirectly accepting the quest I had been assigned. I would officially be a Pokémon Trainer and I would be expected to fill out the Pokédex.

I let myself look behind me one last time. The sun was setting yet the people who meandered about the town looked blissfully unaware. I thought of Mom, all alone in our home in Vaniville Town. I had the familiar nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. Ever since that call about my father's passing in the middle of the night in Unova, things were not quite normal. My mom, who was still youthful and strong, who loved racing, suddenly announced her retirement. Then, she uprooted me to Kalos, a region where the citizens were almost deliberately ignorant to the problems of the world. At first, I chalked it up to some weird way she had decided to grieve. I mean, she and my dad had never officially divorced, but had been separated ever since I was five. Surely she still loved and missed him, even though it had been years since she talked to him. But then, she gets a mysterious letter from the region's Pokémon Professor soon after we moved here. She didn't even like science! Finally, she kicks me out of my house so that I may go on this so-called coming-of-age journey.

So now I'm here. Apology to the neighbor kid or not, I had one other thing that compelled me to step out onto the bridge: a small voice in the back of my head. _Go, Serena. There is nothing but answers out there. _I turned my head away from the direction of Vaniville and looked out over the bridge to the world ahead. Somehow, I knew the truth about everything lay out there.I would never know whose voice that was and I couldn't possibly know then just how staggering the truth really was.

* * *

Once I had crossed the bridge, I saw a familiar set of over-the-top pigtails.

"Oh! Hi, Lady S!" greeted Shauna. "Come learn how to catch Pokémon with me! Calem's mom and dad were amazing Trainers! That's why he knows so much about catching Pokémon and battling."

I raised my eyebrows at this news. _So, Calem's father isn't completely out of the picture? His parents were amazing trainers? That wasn't fake arrogance?! _I suddenly wondered why I had ever wanted to apologize to this kid.

Calem shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "You can talk about my parents if you want, but it doesn't have anything to do with me. I'm going to show you how to catch one now, so watch carefully!"

He then ran into the grass and proceeded to catch a Bunnelby. Shauna was watching, captivated. "Wow! The Pokémon went INSIDE the Pokéball?!"

Calem came back out of the tall grass. "Seriously, Shauna? Did you forget already? Your Chespin is in a Pokéball, right?" She shrugged, and he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'll share some Pokéballs with you two."

I took the handout willingly. I only had 3500 Pokédollars. If I was gonna journey onwards, I should conserve money whenever possible.

"Pokéballs!" Shauna sang. "Do you think I can catch Pokémon with them, too?"

I couldn't help but wonder if Shauna was playing dumb on purpose. Nonetheless, Calem looked very irritated.

"If you throw a Pokeball at a Pokémon around here, you'll probably catch it." He said. Shauna didn't seem to notice it, but I caught the slight jeer in the undertone of his words. I frowned. _Seriously, why was I going to apologize to this guy?_

"Okay! If I find a cute Pokémon, I'll throw lots of Pokéballs at it, and then we'll become best friends!" Shauna cheered.

"Catching a wild Pokémon makes your Pokémon stronger, too," Calem informed us. He gave us one more glance. "Be seeing you." Calem turned around and ran off further along Route 2. When he was gone, I rolled my eyes.

Shauna giggled. "Ooh, it's so fun to watch him get all annoyed!" she said smiling. "Don't you think so, Lady S?"

I smiled at Shauna. "Yeah, he's kinda…"

"Uptight? A know-it-all? Cocky? Yeah, I know. He's actually really nice but it's still really fun to mess with him."

I looked at Shauna, and decided to put my fleeting guilt at ease. "Hey, Shauna, do you know Calem's family really well? You said you knew about his parents."

Shauna looked at me, eyes shining with excitement and mischief. "Well," she started, looking around. "Don't tell him I told you this, but Calem's parents were really good trainers back in the day but Calem was an 'accident'." Shauna lowered her voice even more. "Calem's dad was nineteen and Calem's mom was fifteen when she got pregnant. It was apparently a huge scandal. Her parents then disowned Calem's mom, so she apparently started living with his dad. However, Calem's dad wanted to continue his Pokémon journey and left his mom and son when Calem was five. So, Calem's mom scrounged up whatever money she could and moved to Vaniville Town. Strange, huh? Still, Calem learned a lot about Pokémon from his parents. I wish I could say the same. My parents work all day in offices, not with Pokémon."

I frowned. So, that was the truth about Calem.

I shook my head. _So, that was Calem's story, huh? Well, no matter. There are bigger mysteries to solve. _

I looked out at the route ahead. It led to a forest. No doubt there would be some interesting Pokémon to find. If I was going to have to catch Pokémon, I would do it my way.

"Thanks, Shauna. Um, I wouldn't tease Calem about his parentage anymore. Even though you only see the positive about it, he might not be so lucky."

"Oh," Shauna said, as if she had never considered this. "Oh my God. Do you think he's mad at me?"

I shook my head at her horrified tone. "No, I think he's just irritated with all of us 'newbies'. Well, I'm gonna go on ahead. See you around!"

After pushing past some tall grass, I found myself face to face with a trainer called Youngster easily defeating his Zigzagoon, I stood at the mouth of Santalune Forest.

With confidence, I stepped under the canopy of trees into the darkness.

**[A/N: We have completed five chapters and our heroine is just about to start her main journey! So, what do we think of Calem's backstory? It has helped shape his character and will prove so in later chapters! Now, from Chapter 6 on, Serena should actually be on her journey across Kalos! Sorry for the slow start, I really wanted to lay the foundations before I sent her off and then these details would seem made up as I went! Does that make sense? I hope so.]**


	6. Kalos 6: Can't See the Forest

**[A/N: So, I wanted to take a moment to plug the fic that inspired this one again. It is titled "My Great Big Adventure", penned by author -x and chronicles Pokémon White2s Trainer Rosa as she journeys through Unova. Her fic is a lot further along than mine and is really funny! Please visit it!]**

* * *

Santalune Forest is an old legendary forest; rumored to have been much larger before humanity decided to live near it. As I entered its thicket, a sense of nostalgic tranquility fell over me. The forest was so _alive _at night; it sent a thrilling shiver down my spine. _Wait, am I actually excited?_ I wondered.

"Wait up!" rang out a familiar melodic voice. I immediately spun around. Shauna ran up behind me. "Let's walk together! I feel like something exciting will happen if I stay by you!"

I raised an eyebrow at her words. _That's an odd thing to say…_

I didn't reply, except for a shrug. It wasn't like saying no would change her mind. I set off deeper into the forest, with Shauna trailing behind me like a Lillipup. The forest seemed littered with dropped items. _What a waste!_ I thought, but I pocketed them anyways. I could never be sure if Fennekin would need it. I hoped Shauna didn't feel jealous. I also used this as an opportunity to exercise Fennekin. He seemed to enjoy being out of his Pokéball. We battled against many Pokémon as we all trekked through the tall grasses. Shauna would babble random somethings every so often, like 'I wonder what the professor's like? or 'Come out, come out, little Pokémon, wherever you are!'. I didn't have the heart to tell her she was likely scaring off every decently smart Pokémon in the vicinity. Still, it was nice having her around to offer to heal my Pokémon. I caught a Pidgey on my first try, and found myself very pleased. He made a great addition to Fennekin because he had an aerial advantage.

"That was awesome, Lady S!" Shauna cheered. "You're a natural! You could even be…" then she stopped, looking ahead. "Oh! Speaking of! Hey, Calem!"

I turned around and saw Calem, Tierno, and Trevor. Trevor was "observing", although it seemed more like he was stalking all those who could pass by. I noticed the way he watched Shauna swing her hips. I made a mental note to ask Shauna about that later. Tireno found himself challenged by some youngster. Calem was running about the forest in order to stay ahead of us and catch good Pokémon. I rolled my eyes.

"I think I'm gonna keep searching the grasses for another addition," I informed Shauna. "This forest, according to the books I have read, is old and contains Pokémon from other regions. It's the perfect opportunity to fill out my Pokédex."

When I ran into a Pansage, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of nostalgia for Unova. Still, Fennekin knocked it out before I could consider catching it. _Oh well. _

As I continued on, I wondered when Shauna would stop talking. Then, she suddenly broke away from me. "Hang on, Lady S!" Shauna then proceeded to run into tall grass and pick something up. As she returned, her hand was outstretched towards me, holding something. It was a Paralyze Heal. "I love puzzles, so I like to watch the ground very closely! Here! I'll give it to you." she said nonchalantly.

As she pressed it into my hand, I tried to hid how taken aback I was. Then, I smiled, and thanked her. Shauna really was full of surprises.

"Hey, Shauna," I said when we were out of earshot of the boys. "Are you and Trevor a thing?"

"Huh?!" Shauna said, looking at me with wide eyes. "Oh, no way! I mean, I used to really like him, once…and I thought he liked me…he even kissed me!...but lately he's been so mean because I don't understand all of the books he likes to read." She smiled at me sadly. "So, that was that. We're just friends…no one else knows about this. Not Tierno nor Calem!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is it really over? Then how come I saw him checking you out when he was standing in the tall grass?" I asked. I was still walking around the tall grass. Shauna followed, and continued.

"Really? I don't know…"

I laughed. "Oh, don't get all embarrassed! Look, I know how boys work. It sounds to me like Trevor is feeling really insecure. He probably doesn't think a cute girl like you would ever truly be into a guy like him. So, he probably put up that mean front to try and assert whatever dominance he can."

Shauna looked at me with wonderment. "You really think so?"

"I'm pretty sure of it. I'm also pretty sure you're aware of the way you tease him, too."

Shauna blushed, looking down. "Oh, you noticed, huh? Well, ever since he started being mean, I started doing that, too. At first I did it because I wanted him to like me again…but now, it's really just because I like to. It's kinda fun to watch him squirm."

I smiled at how openly this girl wore her heart on her sleeve. It was refreshing. "Well, you do you, okay? You should never change who you are for another person. You may not be able to understand large words in even larger books, but you _are _smart. 'Kay?" I winked.

Shauna turned redder, but smiled all the brighter. "Wow, you really know your stuff, Lady S! Do you have a boyfriend?"

I laughed again, shaking my head. "No, no. Never had the luxury of staying in one place long enough. No, I have just observed many boys act like this towards my friends."

Shauna's expression took on curiosity. "But didn't you live in Unova permanently?"

"Well, we had a permanent home there in Nimbasa City, but my mom and I traveled quite a bit. Still, it was the longest place I stayed: six whole years. Man, I loved it in Nimbasa, though."

"What was it like?" she asked. I regarded her large, curious green orbs that shone in the moonlight that flittered through the leaves. She honestly wanted to know.

"Nimbasa City is a huge entertainment district. It made perfect sense for my mom to move us there so she could do her racing. They have tons of athletic gymnasiums and fashion arenas there! I played Tennis there all of the time! There's even an amusement park! Heck, the Gym was originally set up on a series of roller coasters!" Shauna's mouth hung open as she imagined it. "But, Elesa, the Gym Leader, is a model and grew bored of that. So, she made it into a runway! She was such a badass, and influenced me enough so that my favorite type of Pokémon is electric, just like hers!"

I felt a pang of homesickness resonate throughout my chest, and I stopped rambling. Ever the astute one, Shauna noticed and placed her hand on my arm comfortingly.

"Sounds like Nimbasa City is definitely on my to-do list," she said. I looked at her and smiled gratefully. "Well, Lady S, you really do know how to make someone feel better!" She jumped and hugged me tightly. I froze up for a second, then relaxed and let her hug me.

"Uh, no problem. Now, excuse me while I wipe the floor with this youngster, here."

* * *

Tierno and Trevor seemed to tail us as we went deeper into the maze that was Santalune Forest. I rolled my eyes at them. Trevor was just acting beyond creepy and Tierno was going on about dance crews. I don't even know.

When I ran into a Pikachu, I was beyond ecstatic. They were nowhere to be found in Unova! A distant memory of someone finding her old Pikachu in a forest ebbed in the back of my subconscious, but I couldn't remember who had told me this. Shaking it off, I immediately set out to catch it. It was difficult, but I managed to nab one.

Shauna praised it, calling it the 'cutest li'l thing ever'. I had to admit, I was proud of my little team of three. Pikachu needed a lot more training if he wanted to be as strong as Fennekin and Pidgey, so we continued to train. It was definitely helpful to have Shauna there.

Finding Pikachu is a rare event. However, once I had caught mine, they all seemed to swarm us. I feared for my life as Shauna eagerly wanted to pet them all. It took a lot of help from Fennekin to finally ward them all off.

I sighed with relief as I reached the end of this maze. I was exhausted.

But I suppose there really is no rest for the wicked. Calem suddenly tore out of the trees or something, ran past me, and planted himself in my way. "So, you got here first," he said, huffing a little.

I was too tired to care about how I filtered myself. I was in no mood to deal with George of the Jungle over here. I narrowed my eyes. "What? This isn't a race, you know?"

He ignored my comment. "Seems like I'm neighbors with someone who has a lot of potential." He looked me dead in the eyes. Was this his way of trying to compliment me or provoke me?

Shauna, who was also tired, was still trying to catch up to us, so she didn't hear Calem's comment at all. I could tell he planned it this way.

"Look," I replied, knowing that Shauna would be in earshot soon. "I don't know what you're playing at but I'm really tired and it would appear you're in my way."

Calem shrugged. "I just thought you should know that I'm not intimidated by you, little miss racer."

I was suddenly riled up. "Look pal," I said, stepping towards him aggressively. "You of all people should know that one's parentage does not define the offspring." It felt almost dirty to say that, but I had lost my inhibitions. My mom was the only family I had, and no one was going to talk smack about them in front of me.

Calem's expression turned to one of embarrassment very briefly, then anger. "So, I'm guessing Shauna told you?"

I shook my head. "Look, Calem, it really doesn't matter. None of this. What matters is how you act in the here and now. If our past mattered that much, how the hell could we even have a future?"

My question hung in the air. His eyes were unreadable as Tierno and Trevor ran up.

"The way Pokémon move—it's just incredible!" exclaimed Tierno, oblivious to the tension in the air. "I want to show off some of that spirit when I dance!"

Shaking his head, Trevor said, "Tierno…could you think about something besides how Pokémon move for once?"

Shauna chose this moment to run up to our circle. "We're all here!" she said sweetly. "Let's go to Santalune City!"

Everyone murmured his or her agreements, and I followed Shauna. I refused to look back at Calem, who I could tell was still watching me like Staraptor. I pressed forwards, and we emerged out of the trees.

* * *

"What are you all going to do?" asked Shauna as we stood on Route 3. Dawn was just beginning to break.

"Why, look for Pokémon, of course! The professor did ask us to complete the Pokedex, after all. And furthermore, different Pokémon prefer living in different places," answered Trevor matter-of-factly. I could tell what Shauna had meant about his new snobby persona. "To put it another way, it's a chance to find different Pokémon than the ones in the forest!"

_Ugh, gag me, _I thought to myself. _This kid is so irritating. I hope Shauna drops him like a rock._

Tierno was next to answer Shauna. "I'll bet different Pokémon will use different moves. I sure want to see lots of moves."

Shauna giggled. She probably expected that. Hell, I expected that and I'd known the kid for about twenty-four hours.

"What are you gonna do, Calem?" Shauna asked. I looked towards Mr. Blue Track Suit.

"I'm going to go to Santalune City's Gym and take on the Gym Leader." Everyone in the group aside from me gasped in awe at his goal. I knew that while he had looked at Shauna when he said that, he was actually directing his words at me. I raised an eyebrow at this. Calem then continued with, "so you know, Pokémon Trainers test their strength by battling with the Gym Leaders in each Pokémon Gym."

"Wow! You sure know a lot!" Shauna said. I mentally chastised her for feeding his ego.

"I learned a lot from others," Calem said indifferently. "Actually, here, I have something fro you guys—'Adventure Rules'. I wrote down 10 different tips every Trainer should know."

He passed out these little booklets to each of us. "Here's one for you," he said handing me mine directly. I kept my poker face on as I accept it and thanked him in a neutral tone.

Calem looked around the circle. "Look in those rules if you're confused about something."

He gave me one last sidelong glance. While his expression tried to be blank, there was something else in his eyes I felt he was trying to cover up. However, the moment passed, and he took off down Route 3 on his own.

I tucked the stupid booklet in my bag.

"Oh, this is great!" Shauna exclaimed genuinely. "I'm going to spend some time getting to know my Li'l Chespin! What are you going to do, Lady S?"

To be honest, I wasn't sure of where to go from there. All I knew was that everything ached and I needed sleep soon. I looked around at the group, who looked so wide-awake. _What is wrong with these people?_

"I think I might find a Pokémon Center and crash," I said, stifling a yawn.

The others looked at me and smiled understandingly. I bid my farewells and trekked off in search of a sanctuary and a nap.

**[A/N: Wow! I really didn't expect this chapter to be so long! So, it's 5:15 AM where I am, but I've just finished up this chapter! So, there's definitely some FindSunshineShipping going on. Perhaps even some BoutiqueShipping? Hmm? Also, I know Calem is being annoying, but in the games he really is all up in your face all of the time. So, yeah, that's not that hard to twist. Serena finally confronted him and let him know she knows about his past but that doesn't really matter in the long scheme of things! It's all out in the open! Hopefully, Calem will calm down, but only time will tell. Annoying rivals make for good reads, I hope, but there's no shortage of annoyances in Kalos. Also, we got to see some more of Shauna's and Serena's backstory! So much drama in the forest! Well, good night, y'all!] **


	7. Kalos 7: Fantastic Viola

When I awoke, I found that I had passed out for nine hours or so. Fortunately, no one seemed to mind. It was now the middle of the afternoon in Santalune City. I stretched on the red couch that had served as a bed, trying to remember all of the previous day's events. It was then that the memories of what was said between Calem and myself flooded back. _Ugh, I think I just made it worse. Now, he's angry and like a juggernaut for training and battling…and he obviously expects me to do the same! _Chewing my lip, I stood up so that I could heal my Pokémon. _What should I do now? _

I left the Pokémon Center and the afternoon sun shone warmly.

Santalune City was a picturesque, traditional Kalosian city. Its centerpiece is a beautiful fountain sculpted into a Roselia with water pouring from each of its buds. Surrounding the fountain are tables and chairs so that the patrons of the local restaurant could enjoy their drinks outside. There was also a boutique next to the Pokémon Center that sold only hats. The city itself also featured a couple of residences. Finally, there was a Pokémon Gym.

I sighed, unhappy with my lot when I saw it: a Pokémon Trainer's School! It had been ages since I stepped foot into any educational facility, so I eagerly pushed on the handles and rushed inside.

The Trainer's School's foyer also served as a library; it was chock full of books, photos, and records. Beyond that, I could see many young Trainers at their desks.

"Oho! A new face in town! Yes, indeed!" exclaimed a man, presumably the instructor. "Take this with you on your way. Oh, and this, too. "

He then handed me an X Attacks and X Defends. He proceeded to tell me about these items, but I had tuned him out. I was thinking about the books again, wondering if I may find answers to the many questions I held in my heart.

The teacher seemed to notice this, and gestured around. "Feel free to talk to any of the students or use the library to aid in your studies. Be the best Trainer you can be!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and smiled tightly, nodding. I didn't feel like explaining the accent.

While perusing the shelves, I found an interesting article that informed me of a key fact: While a City or Town may have libraries and schools, often these facilities are not nearly as well-funded as said location's Pokémon Gym. This is because most regions' economies are based around Pokémon. Also, the local Gym Leader is most likely to be up to date with current affairs, politics, and happenings around the world due to the bi-monthly meetings they must attend.

I couldn't help groaning. _So there's a time lag for the information a school receives and it's more reliable to receive word of mouth from the Gym Leader?! That means…I HAVE TO GO TO THE GYM AND BATTLE JUST TO BE ABLE TO TALK TO THEM?!_

I shook my head as I put the journal back. _Well, shouldn't waste time, then. Let's go._

* * *

When I got to the Gym, however, some chick on skates was there, blocking the Gym's entrance. She immediately reprimanded me for not owning a pair of roller skates. She then proceeded to challenge me so that I may have the opportunity to be given some skates. I tried protesting, but she refused to move unless I battled her. I couldn't help but wonder if Calem had to go through this inane challenge.

Pikachu easily overtook her Zigzagoon, and less than three minutes later, I was standing at the entrance to Santalune City's Gym with a pair of skates in my hands.

* * *

Finally, I was ready and able to go inside and take on the Gym Leader...but I realized I had no idea who that even was. I didn't even know her Pokémon typing.

I read the official Pokémon League Statue that stood out front. They were supposed to clearly state the name of the Leader and then have a phrase that hinted the type. _Viola…'The camerawoman who never lets a single smile escape her focus'. What the heck was that supposed to mean?! _I then read the list of Trainers who had been successful at this Gym. Calem's name wasn't on there. I frowned. Where was that kid? He should have been here by now; I was the one who had fallen asleep for nine hours.

Regardless, I still had to go in and take on this Viola so what she may give me some answers.

When I got inside, I was momentarily confused. It looked like I had just walked into a gallery that featured large photograph displays all over the walls. However, the Pokémon League official and their mandatory statues were there. _Well, now I know that these Gyms have much better funding…_

"What's the hustle, little Crustle?" The Pokémon League representative remarked as I walked up to him. "Welcome to Santalune City Gym! So, future Champ, this'll be your first time challenging a Gym, huh? Are you thrilled? Are you pumped?"

I just nodded, playing along. He continued. "You should be! No worries here! You've got Pokémon at your side! And really, they're the ones who are gonna be doing all the battling. Am I right or am I right? Right?" He turned and pointed at the pole that was placed in the middle of the room. It looked like it ran down deep into the ground. "Jump on that pole there, and you'll be on your way to where the Gym Leader's a-waitin' for you! Whoops! But wait! Before you go, I'm supposed to tell you something! Everybody in this gym uses Bug-type Pokémon. Got it?"

I processed all of this information, and then nodded. Pidgey should be able to handle most of it. Fennekin, definitely. I smiled brightly at the man and nodded.

With one last look at the statues to be sure, I confirmed Calem was not on the list of certified trainers.

I walked to the center of the room and looked down. I wasn't necessarily afraid of heights, but I wasn't overly fond of them, either. I closed my eyes, gulped and grasped the pole tightly. With one jump, I was sliding down…hopefully to some answers.

* * *

I fell butt-first onto a sticky trampoline…or at least it felt like a trampoline, until I opened my eyes and realized I was on a sticky spider web! _Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! _I gasped, and took in my surroundings quickly.

The web was suspended and was set up so people could walk along the strings that composed it like a path. However, one had to follow it carefully, and it would lead the Trainer around until, finally, Viola could be challenged.

_This is so annoying...who does Viola think I am, a tightrope artist?!_ I thought as I walked. I had to battle two Youngsters and one Lass that seemed to enjoy jumping out at me left and right. Fennekin and Pidgey did not seem threatened as they took on their opponents one after the other. Pidgey almost looked hungry. I frowned and reminded myself to reward them after we were done talking to Viola.

Finally, I had made my way through the labyrinth to Viola.

Viola was a tall and thin woman with sandy blonde hair bundled up at the back of her head. I noted that she was very pretty and could have probably been a model, instead of the photographer. Regardless, she wore comfortable capris with a white tank and a large camera slung from her neck. She smiled as I walked up. I could tell she was assessing me as I was she.

"That determined expression…that glint in your eye says that you're up to the challenge," she said, jade eyes shining with approval. "It's fantastic! Just fantastic!"

"Thank you," I replied. "Only, I'm not here for the Badge."

She raised her eyebrows. I don't know if it was at my words or at my accent. "Oh? Whatever do you mean, cutie?"

"My name is Serena," I politely corrected her, blushing a little. "I am here because I think you would know more than the school about…" I trailed off. Just what was I going to ask? _Hey, I just moved here. Do you know why my mom is acting weird? Do you know how she knows Professor Sycamore? Do you know what was said that night, long ago? What's up with Kalos, anyways? _I cleared my throat. "I wanted to know if anything strange has been going on in Kalos lately."

Viola tilted her head. "This is so odd. Usually people come in here to see my photos and my Pokémon…but it seems you've come to talk to me!" She smiled. "I don't think there have been any strange happenings in Kalos, sweetie. Nope, things are just fine and dandy!" Her smile transformed into a grin. "Is this your first time challenging a Gym? Fantastic! And to be challenged by such a gorgeous young woman. I simply love it!"

"As I said, I don't actually want to battle you. I want to talk abou-" I was cut off as she shook her finger.

"Ah, ah, ah," she interrupted. "Not so fast. If you want any prize from me, it must be won!" She must have seen my annoyed expression, so she continued. "Whether it's the tears of frustration that follow a loss or the blooming of joy that comes with victory…coming from you, they're both great subjects for my camera!"

Her grin then faded to a confident smirk. "Now, come at me. My lens is always focused on victory—I won't let anything ruin this shot!" She lifted her camera and snapped a pictured, before calling the start of the battle.

She sent out Surskit. Seeing as I had no choice, I called out Pidgey, who eagerly took on the challenge. Soon, Viola was forced to send out her ace, Vivillon. Pidgey was doing alright, but Viola had used Infestation, which was slowly eating away at Pidgey's health. I shuddered. So gross. Viola was taking pictures non-stop.

"Pidgey, return!" I commanded. I then sent out Fennekin, knowing he would end this. "Fennekin, Ember!"

Vivillon fainted, and I stood there. _Woah…that was a Gym battle. My first Gym battle._

Viola did not look upset, despite her loss. Her camera was snapping away at my expression.

"Hey," I noticed. "Don't you take pictures of Pokémon? Why are you getting me in the shots?"

"Oh, but you're simply the perfect subject! No worries, love, the camera loved you and I have yet to find a bad angle! Even when you're pouting like that, you simply look _très bien_!" She laughed. "You and your Pokémon have shown me a whole depth of new field! Fantastic! Just fantastic!"

"Yeah, well," I said. "It's time for you to talk. I haven't forgotten. I want to know more about Professor Sycamore."

Viola brightened. "Oh, Sycamore is simply divine! So intelligent! So photogenic!" She gushed about his appearance for what seemed like forever. I just rolled my eyes.

"No, what is he studying? Would he happen to have a hobby, like watching Rhyhorn races?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know things like that!" Viola said cheerfully. "Now, let me get some more shots of you…"

"Ah…!" I blushed as she continued taking pictures.

Laughing, she just kept at it. "Even your bashful face is worth a thousand words!"

Finally, she stopped. "Young Trainer, you…no, it wasn't you alone. You and your Fennekin have shown me a whole depth of field! Fantastic! Just Fantastic!" She produced a pink badge. "You are worthy of the Bug Badge!"

_What a creative name_, I thought sarcastically. I finally took it from her.

"With that Bug Badge, Pokémon up to level 30 will listen to your orders in battle…" she recited, as if she had it memorized. "Yup, even if you get them from trades! And here! This TM commemorates your win against a pro photog like me. Use it, and it will be impossible for your opponent to flee from battle!" I was handed TM83, for Infestation. I shuddered once more, and quickly stuffed it away in the bag to never be seen again, just like Calem's stupid book.

I sighed. _So much for getting any answers here._

"So, chickie, where are you from? I can tell an exotic thing like you does not hail from our Kalos," Viola cheerily said.

I felt myself turn a deep shade of red at the word 'exotic'. I really needed to learn how to take compliments better. "Ah, I'm actually from Unova."

To an unobservant eye, Viola's expression remained the same. However, I caught the subtle way her eyes widened, then narrowed as they studied me, before returning to a normal yet thoughtful look. "Hmm! A Unovan, hmmm? Well, I'll remember that!"

I made to move around her, and as I was just passing her, she grabbed my arm. It took all I had to not cry out in shock, but when I saw the serious expression on her face, I swallowed it. Viola's eyes looked around, but the Youngsters and Lass did not seem to have noticed. Her voice was a low whisper. "I recall you asking about any strange going-ons around the region. Well, I cannot tell you one-way or the other. Officially, Kalos is at peace. However, some people are hearing strange rumors…" she looked me in the eyes. "All I will say for now is always watch your surroundings and I wouldn't trust Syc-…I mean, I pray nothing will come of…" She suddenly seemed to think better of her words. "Ahaha, never mind. Just be careful, okay, my little Unovan cupcake?"

She then grabbed my cheeks and kissed both of them in Kalosian style. Would I ever stop blushing?! Finally, she released me, acting like nothing had happened. Winking, she said in a rehearsed manner, "Take the stairs that you find behind me, and you'll be back up to the entrance faster than a flash!"

With one last look over my shoulder, I weakly smiled and waved, then dashed off away from her. People in Kalos sure were strange…

* * *

Back upstairs the Pokémon League official spotted me.

"Oho, that was quick! Wow! And would you look at that! The Bug Badge! I bet that shmancy-pants professor who gave you your first Pokémon'd be amazed to see it!" I frowned. _How did he know that?_ The man, oblivious, just continued on. "After you heal your Pokémon in the Pokémon Center, why don'tcha head on up to the Pokémon Lab in Lumiose City and show it to him, huh?"

Now I was just shocked. _Wait, I am close to the lab? _I remembered Viola's words. _All I will say for now is always watch your surroundings and I wouldn't trust Syc-…_I was almost positive she was about to say 'Sycamore'. It seemed like she thought I should be wary of Professor Sycamore. The question was why?

Well, good thing I already was. Besides, I could my answers straight from the horse's mouth this way.

I kindly thanked the Pokémon League official, and left Santalune City Gym, noting my name newly engraved on the statues.

* * *

Once I had gotten out of the gym and healed my Pokémon, I immediately decided to set out for Lumiose City. That was where Sycamore was…and where my answers should be! The only question was: how do I get there? There were two routes that were my options.

There was no sign of the ragtag bunch from Vaniville Town, except for Tierno. He seemed intent on making tips or something by dancing in the Pokémon Center. Meaning, he was no help.

I tried Route 22 first. It turns out that there was an old Rhyhorn racetrack around there. One girl even commented to me that she had adored my mom (she didn't know I was the daughter of Grace Willow, though) and had followed her tour to many different regions just to watch her race. I smiled at this. Traveling with my mom really had been fun. What I did not smile at was the rude treatment I met after that. Route 22 feeds into Victory Road. The official there seemed beside himself with displeasure at my supposed audacity. "Really, now, come back when you have eight badges!" he cried indignantly. I left after mocking his manners and his silly purple hair.

In conclusion, Route 22 was a bust. That left Route 4, on the other end of Santalune City.

A woman was waiting there. She was wearing a fashionable pink and black blouse, designer beige skinnies, and comfortable yet pricey brown boots. She had brown hair that was sweat to the back of her head, save one piece that hung in front. She also had a very familiar set of jade eyes…

"Oh, you…" the mysterious woman said to me as I tried to pass her. "You are, aren't you? You're one of the kids who got a Pokémon from Augustine Sycamore, right? Oh! And would you look at that! You got a Bug Badge! Looks like I might have a new scoop. To beat Viola at your young age…you really are something, aren't you?"

_Augustine Sycamore…so that's his full name. _I nodded, not wanting to give too much away to a complete stranger. Women could be predators, too, you know! The woman saw my guarded stance and laughed. "Oh! Sorry, I never did introduce myself, did I? I'm Alexa! The Gym Leader you just faced, Viola, is my younger sister. I work as a journalist myself, and she just called me about you!" She winked at me before continuing. "I work as a journalist myself. Here, why don't you take this to celebrate getting your first Badge!"

She then handed me a very handy machine called the Exp. Share. "If you have an Exp. Share and you turn it on, all of the Pokémon on your team get experience!" Alexa explained. "I hope it helps with your training! Not just anyone can take down my little sister! Well, I work in the big publishing house in Lumiose City. Feel free to stop by anytime if you have the next big scoop to share with me." Her tone was still excited, but I could tell there was a sincere edge to it. I couldn't understand why, though. She waved, and walked off down Route 4.

I stood there, unsure of what to make of it. However, I noticed the sun was beginning to set, and decided to head down Route 4 myself, in hopes of reaching the City before nightfall.

**[A/N: Well! This is the longest chapter yet! And we have our first badge now! Yay! I'm trying to make it so that each City/Town will get its own chapter but I know Lumiose City will have multiple, since it's so big! Also, for the Pokémon League Guy that waits for you in the Gym, I swear, that's the actual dialogue! I really do attempt to keep all game-canon dialogue within my story! So, what do we think of Viola? I feel like she's kind of a flirt with everyone (especially rarities), and it shows in the way she finds herself attracted to Serena and her Unovan charm! Haha yeah that sounds kind of weird but whatever! Also, it is common in European cultures to kiss both cheeks when greeting someone/bidding someone farewell. So, that's what I meant by Kalosian Style.]**


	8. Kalos 8: Professor Sycamore

_Well, at least skating is making this go a whole lot faster…_

Route 4 turned out to be quite an obstacle, littered with dropped items and loitering Trainers. Pikachu, Fennekin, and Pidgey seemed to be having fun (I think?), but all of this work was exhausting. I spent the entire afternoon and a bit of the evening battling and dealing with these Trainers.

Finally, I reached the end of the stupid 'geometric garden' or whatever that gardener had called them. Two teens in white uniforms who appeared to be slightly older than I were standing at the entrance of a tunnel, blocking it. Having no choice, I walked up to them.

They noticed me approaching, and turned to me swiftly. One of the white suits was a boy with cropped, styled blonde hair. His white pants suit sported a blue cravat. The other was a girl with a white jacket and white pleated skirt. She was also nicely tanned (it appeared that she had spent quite a bit of money to garner this effect) and had dark shoulder-length hair that was curled inwards, giving a fluffy look.

"Hello there!" the boy exclaimed as I stopped in front of them. "Have you ever heard of a Pokémon called Flabébé?" He suddenly reached out and grabbed my Pokédex, which was resting on the top of my stuff in my open bag. "Oh! I see. It's registered in you Pokédex! That's what I would expect from one of the professor's handpicked Pokémon Trainers!"

I narrowed my eyes. These people were pushy, I could tell.

"Flabébé is—now brace yourself—a Fairy-type Pokémon!" The girl chimed in. The boy started to explain to me (who already knew) that the Fairy typing was recently discovered but then the girl proceeded to shout: "This turned the entire type-matchup system on is head! And we've been battling Fairy-type Pokémon against other types of Pokémon at Professor Sycamore's request."

That caught my attention. _So, they work for Professor Sycamore? _

"My name's Sina! It's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady!"

"I'm Dexio."

"I-" was all I managed to say before they continued talking over me, like everyone in this region seemed to do.

"Two years ago, Professor Sycamore entrusted me with a Pokédex," Dexio bragged. "You could call me a Pokémon-voyage veteran."

Sina just looked at Dexio with adoration. It took all I could to not vomit on their expensive white shoes. I couldn't help but wonder if Dexio would ever be willing to date anyone other than himself.

Sina then seemed to remember it was her turn to talk, so she said, "If you'd like, I'll show you the way to the lab. So, come along now!"

I simply nodded. The sooner I got to meet this Sycamore, the sooner I could get some answers.

While we walked, Dexio kept asking me about my Pokémon. I didn't really answer him because he was being so annoying about it all. He gave me TM27 for Return, and I took it with a fake smile. I then shoved it into my bag. I prayed the Pokémon Lab would not be a long walk to Lumiose City.

* * *

Lumiose City at night was by far one of the most breathtaking sights I have ever witnessed. Even though, strangely, the large tower that stood at its center was dark and unlit. Still, _this _was a city! It was hustling and bustling with pedestrians, families, shoppers, and Trainers everywhere.

I was about to go explore the city when Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum ran past me, alerting me that they would go stand guard in front of the Pokémon Lab. I sighed. _Well, I did only come for my answers…_

I followed Sina to the Lab. It was a large but rather plain building. In fact, the only indication it was a lab was from the two Pokéball ornaments that rested on the columns at the entryway. Still, it was flashier than Professor Juniper's.

The inside of the lab was much nicer. It was very well decorated, and even had a smiling blonde receptionist. Sina let me know that I would find the Professor on the third floor and that he couldn't wait to see me. I just nodded my thanks, and pushed past her to get to the elevator.

When I stepped out of the elevator, I saw him.

_Professor Augustine Sycamore._

I felt my heart stop for a moment. He was a tall and thin man with a mop of messy raven waves for hair. His face looked a little tired from the day's work, and he sported a bit of whiskers on his chin, but his gray eyes looked alive and youthful as he took me in, too. He couldn't have been any older than my mom. "So," he proclaimed in a sort of wispy voice. "We finally meet!" His voice sent chills throughout my body. I could not get a handle on the way this man made me feel. What was wrong with me?

Professor Sycamore obviously mistook my silence as shyness, and came forward towards me. "Fantastic! You're here! Come this way, won't you?" My eyes were able to take in more detail now. Under his long flowing white lab coat he wore a designer blue button-up shirt (complete with popped collar that exposed a bit of his bare chest) with tailored black pants, held up on his small frame by a gold belt. _This man literally looked like he could pose for GQ Scientist,_ I thought to myself. But strangely, I was not repulsed one bit. _Why is my heart beating so frantically?_

He turned away to lead me into his office. "Many thanks for coming all the way from Vaniville Town! I'm Professor Sycamore! It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Serena," he said with a large dazzling smile. I could not sense any falseness in his voice.

I considered my opener carefully. I did not want to be too direct, but I intended to get whatever answers I could. "So, you're Professor Sycamore. I have heard and read much about you."

"All good things, I pray," he said with another award-winning smile. I had to remember how to breathe for a second.

"But of course…especially from Grace Willow, my _mother_…" I purposely placed possessive emphasis on the word 'mother'. I needed him to know in the least amount of words that she was my family and that meant everything to me.

Professor Sycamore just smiled wryly at me. I could tell he understood my tone. "Oh, I know who your mother is, Serena, because I know who you are. The little Unovan scientist. How is your Pokémon journey going so far? Have you met many different Pokémon?"

"If you know so much about me, I think you should know that this journey was not at my request," I replied back with an even tone, even though I felt like I was shaking.

"Ah yes," Sycamore shook his head with a mock-sad tone, "Grace did tell me that you have been very reticent as of late. Oh, and my...um, _condolences_, little one."

I didn't like the way he called me 'little'. I was sixteen! I also disliked the weirdness about the 'condolences'. "Thank you," was all I could say.

The room was quiet for a moment as we eyed each other. Professor Sycamore eyed me up and down twice, then looked away as if he were brushing a thought from his mind. "Well, fantastic, then! Let me have a quick look at your Pokédex, if you would!" I wordlessly reached into my bag and handed it to him. When our fingers touched, I felt a spark. The slight widening of his eyes let me know he felt it, too. Must have been this thick burgundy carpet he kept here…

"Hmmm…you've seen 33 kinds of Pokémon in Central Kalos, then...oh ho! The pages are getting filled in! It's starting to look good," he said proudly, with a smile. He handed the device back to me, but as I was taking it, he did not let go. "Well now, you _do _have a certain _je ne sais quoi_…" He studied my eyes. I held my eye contact despite feeling myself flush a deep red. He didn't seem to notice. "You really seem to have an old soul…"

_What?_

We stood like that for what felt like an eternity, with our eyes locked and one hand on the Pokédex. He seemed to be at war with himself, before he finally pulled away and let me take back the Pokédex.

"I have a good feeling about you!" he proclaimed. I was still mulling over what he said about my soul. What did that have to do with anything? He continued, "at first, I was thinking of choosing only one child per town when I was deciding who to give a Pokémon to. From Vaniville Town, it was going to be the child of a Veteran Trainer I know. About then, I learned that Rhyhorn racer Grace and her only daughter were moving here. Here in the Kalos region…I know you're far away from everything you used to know…." he trailed off, looking at me with a gentle expression. "That really hit me right here…" he touched his heart (well, his nicely waxed chest, but whatever). His expression was soft and empathetic, as if he knew the loneliness that came with being completely culture-shocked.

But the moment passed. He brushed a lock out of his face and cleared his throat. "Then it hit me—I should give you a Pokémon and have you travel around Kalos! What better way to beat the loneliness than to have a Pokémon companion?"

Finally, I remembered my words. "Professor, just how do you know my mom and how much could she have possibly told you about me?"

Sycamore's expression was unreadable. He made to step towards me. "I-"

"Hi Professor!" came a familiar singsong voice from behind me. "It's Shauna."

I whipped around to see Shauna and Calem. "Oh! And hey, Lady S!" Shauna continued.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Calem politely added, directed at the Professor.

Whatever Professor Sycamore had been about to say was gone. His unreadable expression had phased into one of welcome.

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed. "Now, let's all have a Pokémon battle!"

I whipped my head back to him. _What? _Seriously, what?

Sycamore turned and looked me dead on. "Your opponent shall be me," he added.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Calem watching. I shrugged, and he turned to Shauna. "Whatever floats your boat, dude."

"Ahaha," Sycamore laughed. "Just so you know, I'm not that tough!" He then called out Bulbasaur.

_Then why challenge me in the first place? Besides, I only have one Badge; I'm not that great, either, _I thought as I sent out Pidgey. Needless to say, his Bulbasaur went down without much of a fight. He then sent out Squirtle. I noted that he was using Kanto region starters. It seemed to be deliberate, but why these rare Pokémon? Pikachu almost yawned as it one-hit KO'd Squirtle. Finally, Charmander came out. I let Pikachu take care of him, too.

Professor Sycamore threw up his hands in defeat. "Ha ha! You're too much for me! You're really something, aren't you…Serena?" The way he said my name gave me tingles.

After our Pokémon were returned to their Pokéballs, Professor Sycamore raised his hands in accomplishment. "I think I've figured it out!"

"Figured out what?" asked Shauna. Calem and his Froakie had swiftly defeated her.

Sycamore ignored her for now. "Serena! You are an interesting Pokémon Trainer indeed! It'd be fantastic for my studies if you took another Pokémon with you!"

Calem and Shauna's mouths dropped open. I felt my jaw slack just a little. I did not expect him to give me yet another Pokémon. I had just wanted answers!

Professor Sycamore grabbed my hand and gently tugged it. I thought I might pass out for some reason. "Here!" he led me to his desk eagerly. "Pick one!"

I looked down into a chest that contained three Pokéballs. They contained the three rare Kanto Pokémon he had just used.

"Um…" I uttered, completely shocked. I could almost feel Calem's jealous glare burning through my back. _It's not like I wanted this…_ "I guess I'll choose Squirtle, to help balance out my team," I finally decided. I couldn't help but giggle when the Squirtle did a little flip with joy. Sycamore watched me with interest.

"Ahem…ah, you picked Squirtle, then! I see. That's simply wonderful! Since you chose Squirtle, I'll give you this Mega Stone."

He then placed a strange stone called a Blastoisinite in my hand. It was blue and felt like it was emanating power. To be sure I didn't lose it, I quickly secured it in my bag.

Professor Sycamore then allowed Shauna and Calem to choose from the remaining two Kanto starters. Shauna seemed to struggle with her choice, but Calem was willing to be patient and let her choose first. I smiled a little at that.

"I have a feeling everyone will show up soon," said Professor Sycamore, looking at the clock on the wall. As if on cue, Tierno and Trevor burst in. "Wonderful! Everyone's all here! So, now that we're all here, I'd like to say a few words." He cleared his throat, then did a corny little pose. "Be the best Trainer you can be!"

_Really, you wanted us all to come here and see you do that? _I thought half-heartedly. The other half bushed as Professor Sycamore only looked at me when he spoke.

"At the same time, remember to have fun traveling with your Pokémon! Also, I want to ask for your help in solving the Kalos region's biggest Pokémon mystery…"

My attention was piqued at this. A mystery?

"…the secret and potential of Mega Evolution, a new kind of Evolution that occurs in battle!" Sycamore continued.

I all but fell over. _He wants us to do the hard labor so he can write a dissertation or get an award!? _

"That's why I gave you the Mega Stone just now. It's an important clue!"

While the others chimed in their thoughts and opinions on the matter, I silently mulled over all that I had learned.

_Professor Sycamore knows my mom, and knows that my dad is gone._

_He heard before we even moved that we were moving to Vaniville Town. (In fact, Calem was likely to be the only kid who was supposed to go on a Pokémon journey from Vaniville.) So, he knows his dad, too._

_He's making us do his dirty work so that his PokéProfessor specialty can be Mega Evolution. (If he can crack it, then he may even be as big as Professor Oak!)_

_Professor Sycamore is guarding major Kalos secrets, and he's a good guard at that._

_I feel really weird around him…_

To be honest, I'd never felt this way about anyone before. It was so confusing. How did I feel so happy yet so angry and sick all at the same time?

"Listen, everyone," Sycamore said, bringing me out of my reverie. "If you visit many different places to complete the Pokédex, you will probably see Pokémon with many ways of living and meet people with many more ways of thinking. First, accept the ways of living and thinking that sometimes conflict with you own." He seemed to be looking straight at me. I felt another blush coming on. Stupid face. "And think about what's really important—this will truly broaden your horizons."

"I think being different from others is part of what makes me special," Calem suddenly contributed, forcing Sycamore to look away from me and at him. "Mastering Mega Evolution will definitely set me apart from other Trainers!"

Professor Sycamore nodded thoughtfully. "I admire your enthusiasm. However, don't focus on the differences in a superior/inferior way. All differences should be cherished, and bring different strengths to each Trainer."

Calem accepted the criticism silently, seeming a little embarrassed.

Professor Sycamore turned to us again. "I look forward to your regular check-ins and updates!"

At this dismissal, the others turned and began to chitter amongst themselves. I turned to leave. It was late, and I was very tired. Professor Sycamore gently reached out and caught my hand. My heart jumped into my throat, and I turned to face him. No one else in the room seemed to notice.

_"You understand Sinnohvian, don't you, Serena?" _Professor Sycamore asked me in flawless Sinnohvian. However, for me it had been a while. I struggled to recall some of the words and grammar, but I was fairly certain I was understandable.

_"Yes, I do…I…did not know you spoke it…as well?"_

_"I completed my University studies in Sinnoh, my dear. I miss it dearly. If I recall, you, too, have studied there."_

_"Yes, I did. However…why must you use another language?"_

_"Eavesdroppers, love."_

I blushed violently. _"Will you ever answer my original question…the one you were going to…before they showed up?"_

_"That wouldn't be very fun, now would it? No, what I wanted to say was this: keep in touch with me. I see the most potential in you than any other Trainer I have ever met. That includes our current Kalos Champion."_

_"Thank you…but I will only honor this wish…if you are honest with me."_

I looked him straight in the eyes, no wavering. He looked back and once again, that warring seemed to be waged. Finally, he sighed and nodded. _"I find I cannot say no to you, even if I try."_

I nodded, cheeks still quite red. "Thank you, Professor," I said, speaking Kalosian once more.

"Anytime, little scientist. Oh, and drop by the lab whenever. I'm sure we have some projects going on here that will catch your interest as you have caught mine."

"Wh-what?" I stammered. He just winked.

_Okay, I've had enough of this emotional whiplash…_

I tore away from him, walking with composure all the way until I got in the elevator, went down the ground floor, and walked outside. I forced myself to find a Pokémon Center (which, fortunately, was really close). As I lay down on one of the couches, only then did I let my emotions boil over. I lay there, tears flowing down my cheeks silently, as I let sleep work its healing powers.

**[A/N: So, what do we think of Professor Hot Dad? I hope he's seductively mysterious…I had been planning on writing in some Lacewoodshipping since before I had even figured out the title to this fic. Professor Sycamore is a much more complicated professor than we've seen in previous games, even without all of the ships he's involved in. I am trying to keep Serena as independent as possible but remember: she's sixteen with no real experience with boys and no real friends to talk about it with. I just pray that writing out her first crush doesn't interfere too much with her personality. I really like keeping her as a strong Unovan female. Well, next time there will be more of Lumiose to explore!] **


	9. Kalos 9: Pokemon Contests are so 2003

**[A/N: So, just FYI, Lacewoodshipping is going to be a prominent ship throughout this story from now on. As of now, it is just a simple one-sided crush. I swear it will evolve in unexpected ways but in the interest of honesty, I will say these things to remember:**

**1.****This fic is an adventure fic above all else. Not a romance novel.**

**2.****Serena is 16 years old and Sycamore is about 30 years old. I keep this in mind at all times. That being said, Serena is mature for her age, but 16 is still 16. **

**3.****This story promises MANY ships. However, as our protag is Serena, her ship with Sycamore will is more prominent with others. That is not to say competing ships will not be significant.**

**4.****This story is supposed to be fun but DOES have an endgame ship in mind. I will not tell one way or the other what that ship will be as that will be revealed after quite a bit of time. This is why the filters may/will change with the story. Just be patient and leave me reviews. I am very open to suggestions and commentary! **

**Now, onto the chapter!]**

* * *

When I woke up, I was feeling much more like myself. I yawned and stretched, sitting up on the couch in the Pokémon Center. I checked my Holo Caster for the time. I felt my eyes bulge a bit. _I WAS ASLEEP FOR OVER TWELVE HOURS?!_

Well, no wonder I felt so refreshed. I really needed to start setting alarms. I stood up and walked over to the counter. The nurse kindly smiled and took my Pokémon. As they were being healed, I ran my hand through my messy hair. _So, that's the renowned Professor Sycamore, huh? _I considered all that happened last night and how much I still didn't know. _Maybe…I should go talk to him. I mean, the other rugrats should be gone by now. I'm much more likely to get answers if I'm alone with him…_

I took my Pokémon back and walked to the back of the Pokémon Center. There was an area for travelers to change, brush their teeth, and use the mirror. I quickly brushed my teeth and bemoaned my appearance. I looked like someone who just slept on a bench. I ran my fingers through my long honey-colored hair thoughtfully. I had never been insecure of my appearance before, and I sure didn't want to start now. I straightened out the wrinkles in my skirt. _Well, this is as good as it's ever gonna get…_

I walked out into the cool evening air. Just like last night, people were everywhere. I walked quickly to the Pokémon Lab and entered the lobby.

Standing in front of the receptionist's desk were Sina and a tall man with hideously huge ginger hair. I raised an eyebrow at him and stifled a laugh. He looked like a lit matchstick! His flaming red hair juxtaposed his icy blue eyes. Everything about this man was ridiculous. His black suit was trimmed with red satin and looked quite expensive. His collar/lapel consisted of white fluffy fur (I prayed it was faux) and framed a red ascot. His huge spiked hair shook as the man spoke with Sina in a frustrated tone.

"So, I will be able to meet them soon, then," the mysterious red man choked out, seeming to try with all his might to keep his voice lowered.

Sina, the bimbo, was oblivious. "Yes," she said sweetly.

Mr. Flame didn't seem very appeased. His words came out strangled as he tried to keep a reign over his temper. "The children chosen by the professor…I wonder what potential they have…would you _please _tell me who they are and what they are like?"

Sina turned away from him and looked at me. "Well, here's one of them right now…that's Serena. Serena! Come here a sec!" Matches looked at me, too. I groaned under my breath. All of these damn distractions were really getting in my way.

I walked over.

"Oh! You don't look very young…" said the Ginger. "You received a Pokédex from the professor then…how wonderful! That is wonderful, indeed. You are one of the chosen ones. Also, from what I have heard from our beloved professor, you are the _special case." _I frowned, but he continued on with his opener. I could tell from the start this man liked to hear himself speak. "I am Lysandre. I've tried to learn as much about Pokémon as I can to help build a brighter future. Professor Sycamore has taught me so much…oh!" he looked at my bag with interest. "I see you have a Holo Caster! Knowledge is power, after all. Put it to good use. Now listen! It is vital that this world become a better place. And the people and Pokémon chose to make the world better must work tirelessly to achieve this goal."

I didn't like they way his steely blue eyes made me feel uneasy. It was as if they held malice within.

Lysandre continued. "It was very nice to meet you, Serena. I will not forget you. Well, I'll be off. Please give Professor Sycamore my best." He turned away and seemed to gaze off into the corner of the room. "My desire…it is for a more beautiful world!" Lysandre then marched out with pride.

_Ugh, then maybe you should start by installing mirrors in your house…_ I thought. _People in Kalos are nutjobs. _

"Still…I wonder what kind of beautiful world Lysandre desires…" Sina thought out loud. It was obvious she didn't hold him in high regard for beauty, either.

"Yeah, uh-huh…" I said, turning and leaving her. I walked over to the elevator but before I could hit the call button, it burst open and the teen townies clambered out.

"Lady S! There you are! There's a place I want to go check out!" Shauna vigorously exclaimed. "I'll be seeing you soon!" Then she ran past me.

"There're some things I want to talk to you about. I'll wait for you in Café Soleil, neighbor!" Calem announced stiffly, looking at me with conviction. Then, he walked past me, too.

Trevor and Tierno stood there for a second, then turned to each other. They seemed to forget I was standing right there.

"I wonder what Calem wants to talk about. Why couldn't he just use the Holo Caster? Do you think it's like we talked about?" Trevor asked excitedly.

"No clue, but it seems hush-hush. I AM curious about what's going on, but we should probably stay out of it." Tierno said, playing the voice of reason. "Let's leave them be."

Then, the two looked at me.

"Uhh.." they chanted in unison. "Bye!" They left, too.

I sighed and shook my head. I would go see what trouble they were up to after the Professor and I had a little chat. I continued on up into the elevator.

* * *

"Serena!" Professor Sycamore exclaimed when he saw me enter his office. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Don't tell me you've already cracked the Mega Evolution code?"

"No, Professor…actually, I'm here to finish our talk from yesterday…sans distractions," I said, doing my best to keep my voice calm. _Why does this region's professor have to look like he could model?!_

"Ah! Well, I'm always willing to converse with the Trainers I have recruited," the Professor said airily, turning away from me. He had a large canister on his desk and a mug. "I've just ordered coffee. It's late but I still have many hours left to work. Would you like any?"

I shook my head. I need to make my questions clear. "Uh, no thanks. What I want is to know how you know my mom?" Oops, that was a little too clear…

Professor looked at me over his mug with interest for a moment, then took his sip. "Well, that is an interesting question. One I will answer only if you answer one of mine first. Please, tell me about your father."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "What? Why?" _Why does he want to hear about Dad?_

Sycamore noticed, and added, "Just humor me."

I bit my lip. This was all so random. But… "If I do this, will you answer whatever questions I ask?"

"But of course."

I sighed. "Um, okay. My father was named Andrew Willow. He was a businessman that worked in Castelia City, Unova. He passed away of pneumonia last winter. I didn't even know he was sick…" I trailed off, looking down at my shoes.

My dad and I hadn't been the closest. Ever since he and my mom decided to separate when I was five, I saw him only for summer and winter vacation in Castelia City for a week. He worked a lot. All we ever did was go to dinner and talk about school. I always felt guilty that I hadn't been able to see him that winter.

"I'm very sorry to have heard about Andy like that," Professor Sycamore said. My head shot up. "And I'm sorry to have made you upset, Serena. It's just that, in answer to your question, I actually know about you and your mother because I knew your father."

Was there no end to the surprises?

"Wha-what? How would you have met-?" I stuttered. Like I said, my dad was a very busy businessman. How would he have run into the Professor?

"We met by accident. However, Andy was a good man and dear friend. I am so glad to have finally met his lovely daughter. He spoke of you often and praised your studies. He was very proud of you."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Really…what…?"

Professor Sycamore chuckled as he drank his coffee. "Truth be told, I had been looking forward to the day I would meet you. You are as shrewd and smart as I had heard."

I blushed a little. "Well, good to hear," I managed to get out of my throat. "Now, it's your turn to talk. I want to know what you wrote to my mom in that letter."

Professor Sycamore laughed lightly. "Oh, I was just informing her that I would be borrowing you for this journey in the name of Pokémon and science!"

I did my best to detect any dishonesty. However, the Professor had closed his eyes when he laughed, making it near impossible.

"Professor…I've been hearing rumors that something is going on in Kalos. I don't know what. I get the feeling you do."

Professor Sycamore turned towards me, mug in hand, smiling one of his brilliant magazine-cover-worthy smiles. "Whatever does that mean, darling? Kalos is in a state of harmony. Our economy has never been stronger, and more Trainers than ever are finding it possible to explore our mysterious world of Pokémon! Really, things have never been so grand!"

My eyes searched his for any lies, but the Professor seemed genuine. I still had misgivings, however. Still, it was becoming hard to focus as my stomach felt like a million Butterfree were zooming about within it. "Uh, well, thank you Professor. I'm very sorry to have interrupted your evening."

"I'm never too busy to speak with you, Serena."

"Yeah…well, I guess I'll be going now." I smiled, cheeks pink from his words. "Your friend Lysandre was here. He said he'd come by and see you soon."

Professor Sycamore's expression distorted marginally. He seemed…anxious? Nervous? His voice, however, did not betray him; it was confident and jovial. "Oh, wonderful to hear! Thank you very much, my little birdie."

"Uhhh, yeah, no problem…well, bye!"

I turned and skipped off down the stairs, heart pounding, with a smile tugging at the corners of my face.

* * *

It turned out that Shauna just wanted to meet me about some silly Trainer PR Video…why would I ever need that? I was still suspicious of the going-ons in this region; I needed to keep a low-enough profile so that my findings would not be jeopardized.

With that dealt with, I ventured off to find Calem.

While skating through the streets of Lumiose City, I could not help but be enchanted by its charms.

Another thing I learned was that there was more than one café in Lumiose City. In fact, each had its own theme and crowd that liked to hang out there. Each one was offended when I mistook it for Café Soleil. Finally, I found it.

Café Soleil was a café apparently devoted to the Stars. Calem was leaning in the entryway, but straightened when he saw me approaching.

"Come with me for a second," was all he said to me. What a mysterious greeting. I followed him inside. Calem made to say something else, but something caught his attention. I felt the hairs rise on the back of my neck for some reason when I glanced over in the direction he was staring. "Oh, it's Lysandre and…is that Diantha?"

Unova was the home of PokéStar Studios, and I had seen my fair share of celebrities. Currently, Diantha was one of the most famous actresses and idols right now. She was even bigger than Nancy.

"So get this, neighbor," Calem whispered to me. "Lysandre is the head of Lysandre Labs, which created the Holo Caster." I just nodded. Holo Casters were just starting to become the standard device, and were replacing Xtransceivers in popularity. _So, that explains his out-of-place comment about my Holo Caster. _ "You already know about Diantha, right? She is one of the most famous movie stars in the world, after all. I wonder what the two of them are doing here together…would you like to find out?"

I nodded. Lysandre and Diantha were just as odd of a pair as my father and Sycamore. I had to know what they were talking about. Lysandre's face just looked too eager.

Calem grabbed my hand, taking me by surprise. He then tugged me forward a bit and pulled out a chair so that I could sit at a table nearby Lysandre. He then took a seat across from me, never taking his eyes off mine.

"Make it look like we're talking or something," I whispered. Calem began moving his mouth, but no words. I could tell his attention was on the talking pair. I turned mine to them as well.

"You played a young girl so wonderfully in your debut on the silver screen," Lysandre said. "Wouldn't you rather remain young and beautiful forever and always play such roles?"

_What? _I thought to myself, hiding a grimace. _What the hell kind of question is that?_

It appeared Diantha shared my confusion.

"What a strange question…" Diantha's lilting voice replied. "Why would I want to play the same old roles forever? Youth may be beautiful, but it's not all there is to life. Everything changes. I want to live and change like that, too. So, I look forward to playing different roles as I get older."

Lysandre took on mock-sarcasm. "You were chosen to be a movie star, correct? Isn't it your duty to be ever beautiful?" Diantha seemed to be even more confused. Lysandre just continued, "everything beautiful should stay that way forever. I would end the world in an instant so that beauty never fades. I can't stand the thought of the world becoming uglier." I noticed the edge in his voice when he made that declaration.

_Whoa, whoa, red flag! This loony is staring to scare me! _I thought, jolting a little in my seat. _Or maybe it was the fact that his hair, sideburns, and beard are fused into one giant red wreath around his face!_ _That's also kind of disturbing…_

Calem's hand reached out and grabbed mine. His expression was clear and imploring: _calm down; don't give away our cover._

It was too late, however. Lysandre looked over at our table. He didn't seem to think we heard anything, however, as he broke out into a grin.

"Oh! Hello, Serena! Sorry to interrupt!" he said cheerily.

"Ah, hi. Nice to see you again. It's fine," I tugged my hand from Calem's as I stood up. Calem followed suit.

Lysandre gestured to the famous actress. "Oh! This is Diantha, one of the most accomplished movie stars in Kalos. She moves the multitudes with her excellent acting… which is to say, she dedicates her life to making other people happy. Oh! if only everyone were like her—what a beautiful world this would be! If you'll excuse me." Lysandre appeared overcome with emotion and left the building. For the zillionth time, I was convinced Kalosians had a screw loose.

The atmosphere seemed to lighten once Lysandre had left, though. Strange.

Diantha walked up to us. I thought Calem might faint. She was a thin but fit tanned woman who wore her hair in an intricate braided crown. She also sported a weird white fairy costume. She was beautiful, if not a weird cosplayer. Maybe it was a disguise for when she went out in public.

"And who are you two?" she asked.

_Lysandre literally just said name…_

"I'm Calem," Calem politely replied. I smiled. _Ever so formal, even if he wants to fangirl right now…_ "It's a pleasure. This is…"

"Serena, right?" Diantha finished for him. I turned my head from Calem to her.

"Oh, yeah…" I replied. So, she did hear.

Diantha laughed. "I heard Lysandre call you that. You both have lovely names. Oh, and you're both Trainers! Don't your Pokémon look happy? I'm a Trainer myself, in my off time. I look forward to us battling someday!" She winked at Calem, who looked like he might pass out. Then, she excused herself as well.

Calem stood there, looking after her for a moment, until I finally cleared my throat.

"Oh! Ahem, hmmm…I guess Pokémon Trainers all battle each other, no matter who they are," he finally said. He turned to look at me. His eyes seemed concerned. "Are you okay, Serena?"

I was taken aback by this sudden turn in the conversation. I was not prepared for this, nor did I have any intention of letting him in in on my suspicions. "Uh, wha-? What do you mean? Of course I'm fine. Besides, I thought you were gonna call me Lady S," I teased.

He didn't seem to buy it. "I'm serious. I know you and Professor Sycamore were talking a lot yesterday…and I wasn't even able to understand all of it…"

"Why so worried? I'll be fine," I said, waving my hand in front of his face. "I'm tough, you know. We Unovans are a determined and hard-working people."

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to be sure. Besides, everyone around us seems to have taken a weird interest in you."

"What do you expect? Unovans aren't all too common around here. I mean, of course it's not like I'm an alien, but still…" I smiled softly. "Thank you for looking out for me, but I'm a big girl."

Calem flushed slightly. "Well, I was just wanting to check on you. It's the proper thing to do, us being neighbors after all."

_Oh?_

I smirked. "Oh, don't give me that, Mr. Prim-and-Proper. You're too funny. No need to be formal with me!"

"Eh? I'm formal with everyone," he said stiffly, a defensive edge to his tone now.

"Yeah, I've noticed. Why, though?" I asked.

Calem decided to change the subject. "Oh, yeah. I wanted to ask you something, neighbor. How about you and I compete and see who ends up stronger?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know we set off on our journey just after you arrived in Vaniville, but we are neighbors, and having a competition with you sounds fun. You're loud and opinionated. I think you'll be a really fun opponent. I won't lose though. Just so you know."

"Ah, Calem, what was that? That last bit wasn't very polite!" I teased. Calem's cheeks turned pink once more, and I laughed and threw an arm around him. "Oh, come on, I'm just teasing. Formality and stiffness makes me uncomfortable. I'd rather be free," I said. "I'm sorry for being a grump in Santalune Forest, but I don't want to be restricted by any contest. I'm on this journey for my own reasons. So, truce?"

My arm was stretched slightly as Calem cleared his throat, cheeks still tinged with pink. "Ahem! So it's agreed. I promise you, I will not lose." He then pulled away and walked out of the café.

I sighed. _Calem is such a weird boy. First, he's putting up this big front. Then, he's all condescending. Now, he's challenging me to a competition? When will it end?_

I sighed, but pulled out my Holo Caster to check the time. _Well, it's really late at night…wonder if the Gym in this City is even open?_

I headed out. We Unovans were not in the habit of losing any challenge.

**[A/N: So, what do we think? This chapter was a LOT of dialogue, but I hope it was informative. Finally, I have started writing about Serena's mysterious dad! And there was some lovely LacewoodShipping and KalosShipping moments thrown in. Also, we met Lysandre and Diantha, two adults who will become very important in this journey. I hope that you all will review; it really motivates me to put out another chapter!]**


	10. Kalos 10: No Nightlight? Or even NyQuil?

**[A/N: Sorry for another delay! It's been crazy over on my end! So, I promise I'll try and make this a decent chapter (in terms of length) in exchange for your patience!]**

* * *

So, it turned out that this "City of Lights" is out for the night. Literally. There was a massive blackout through the city that had supposedly wiped out nearly the entire city. Men in bright yellow construction vests posted all around the city consistently made me aware of this. Yet, I'm almost positive that the buildings beyond their barricades had lights on!

Suspiciously, only the sector of the city where Professor Sycamore's lab was located was actually up and running. Odd.

So, for now, no gym battle.

Fortunately, it appeared I had another engagement. Tierno sent me a Holo Clip shortly before I went off on the tenth construction vest I came across. Tierno urged me to come and join him on Route 5 so that I could catch some wild Pokémon. Seeing as I had nowhere else to go, I obliged.

In the tunnel between the city and Route 5, a strange man in a pink suit intercepted me.

"Nice to meet you, friend!" he said happily.

I immediately took a step back. Stranger danger, and all that.

"They call me Mr. Bonding. Have you heard about O-Powers?" he asked, undeterred by my obvious unwillingness to talk to him. "That expression of yours tells me you haven't! Don't worry—I'll tell you all about it. O-Powers are…"

I stopped listening as he rambled on. Finally he was finished with his spiel, and suddenly gave me a bonding power. It was the weirdest thing ever.

"Well then, I do believe I shall take my leave right about now. Hope to see you around!" he said, and then he turned tail and ran off.

If this had happened to me back in Vaniville Town, I would have been so disturbed I would have sworn off going outside for at least a week. Now, I just shook my head and moved along.

* * *

No sooner had I emerged onto the Route, I was once again bombarded. However, this time it was in the form of a Pokémon. I heard my Pokédex go off, letting me know it was a fighting-type Pokémon called Lucario.

Lucario circled me and then emitted a cry as soon as it stopped in front of me. It was as if it was confronting me, challenging me.

And I'd had enough of challenges today. I was about to reach for my Fennekin when all of a sudden I heard a girl's voice call out:

"Wait! Lucario!"

A blonde girl on skates rolled up to us. A second Lucario trailed her, but it hung back a bit. "Sorry about that! Are you OK? I was just doing some special training with me Lucario when all of a sudden it dashed off…"

She turned her head to her Lucario. "Hey, Lucario! What's going on with you? Did you get drawn in by this girl's aura or something?"

_Um, what?_

Lucario turned to her and nodded, crying "Carrrr!"

I raised an eyebrow at the Pokémon, but said nothing. It seemed his Trainer was equally at a loss.

"Huh," she said finally. "Well, it seems Lucario likes you!"

I gaped a little. "Uh, you think so?" I finally managed.

She gave me a very interested look. "Ooh. I love your accent. Er, well, see, Lucario can read people's auras. I guess something in your aura has made this one take a liking to a stranger! This Lucario is always getting worked up in battle with my other one. Maybe it's just been waiting for a Trainer to appear who's strong enough to challenge it…" she seemed a little bitter about this, but quickly caught herself. "Oops, sorry! I was on such a roll I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Korrina, the Shalour City Gym Leader!"

I gasped. _A Gym Leader! Maybe she can tell me more about Kalos-_

I was interrupted mid-thought. Korinna smirked at me. "If you're collecting Gym Badges," she said. "I'm sure we'll be battling sooner or later! Hopefully sooner, because I can't wait to challenge that _cute_ little accent of yours."

When I had challenged Viola and she called me cute, it was amiable and almost flirtatious. This Gym Leader's use of the word, however, seemed to drip with challenge and sarcasm.

I had to hold my ground in this stupid region. "Oh, I think it won't be long now," I shot back. My tone was light, but I could feel the fire in my stomach blazing. "My name is Serena. Please don't dare forget it."

Korrina grinned. "Alright, I'll be looking forward to it. I hope you know how to roll with the punches, Serena!"

Korinna and her secondary Lucario turned and zoomed off. The Lucario that has challenged me looked me up and down once more, then reluctantly turned and left me, too.

* * *

Up ahead, I saw Trevor talking with Tierno. They didn't seem to notice my presence at first.

"What?!" Trevor yelled, embarrassed by something Tierno had said. "I am not! I never liked that bimbo! I mean, everyone knows she throws herself around at every guy!"

I frowned. Shauna may have been a bit of an airhead, but she was nowhere near what Trevor was describing.

"Come again?" I called out. "Just _who _don't you like?"

Trevor looked at me with a truly frightened expression. "Uh…my goodness! Pokémon hordes are certainly intense…" he mumbled nervously, changing the subject.

Tierno helped cover for Trevor, but wore a sheepish expression. "Yeah! They're just like a dance team made up of Pokémon, aren't they?"

"Oh, Tierno, do you ever think about anything besides dancing?" Trevor sighed.

"Nope! Even during Pokémon battles, I'm always checkin' out their moves! And then my feet just start moving, too! I can't help it, y'know? Like with Swords Dance! I love it! I guess that's why I can never win…Oh, Lady S! Do your Pokémon know any sweet moves?"

The two of them finally turned their attention to me. I was still ticked off at Trevor and his comment, but shrugged.

"Uh…does Thundershock count?" I asked.

Tierno reached to his side and held out a Pokéball. "Why don't you show me in a battle?!"

He sent out his only Pokémon, a Corphish. I almost felt bad about how my Pikachu overtook it in one hit.

Tierno sighed at the abysmal match. "That was nice footwork, at least…"

Trevor turned to me. "Heh, um, it's good to see you, Serena…excuse me, I meant Lady S." I didn't like the way his voice trembled.

Trevor continued, "It really does seem as though Tierno can only think about dancing and moves. When a horde of Pokémon popped out, he just stood there watching them…"

"Well, yeah, Trevs!" Tierno interjected. "Coming up with the world's best Pokémon dance IS my dream, after all! I was born to dance! I won't ever stop! No matter what my dad says! Not with moves like this!"

I couldn't help but smile at Tierno's declaration. His goal was so concrete and even attainable. His determination renewed mine, and reminded me why I was even out on this journey.

Trevor nodded, "That's indeed a perfect dream for you, Tierno. I guess I should show just as much dedication to my dream of completing the Pokédex, then! It's good to be serious about some things!" Then he turned and walked to me. "Oh, uh, Lady S? Do take this Honey, won't you?"

He pressed the item into my hands. "You see," he said, "using Honey will encourage Pokémon hordes to appear. Though if you are going to challenge a whole horde, you may want to use moves that can hit multiple targets."

"Um, thanks," I said, putting it away in my bag so that it wouldn't spill. "Hey, have you noticed anything weird since you've been out on your journey?"

Trevor and Tierno looked confused then looked at each other.

"No," Tierno said. "Can't say I have. Calem's been acting a fool lately, but he's always been pretty uptight."

Trevor replied in a similar manner. "You know, I don't think anything has been out of the ordinary, although this journey is just as new and unexpected to us as it is to you. I think it's just new journey jitters, Lady S."

I sighed. So much for any leads from them. "Oh, well, thanks. Uh, yeah, new journey jitters…" I said half-heartedly. "Well, time's a-wasting! I'd better get moving! See y'all later!"

I quickly skated past them on the path, before they could ask any questions.

* * *

The Trainers on Route 5 were just as nocturnal I felt. One even admitted to having insomnia! I was mentally exhausted, but thanks to my whacked out sleeping-schedule, I was still wide-awake. Still, it was good to let my Pokémon out of their Pokéballs for some exercise. I owed them that.

Then, Fennekin evolved into a Braixen! It was the first time I ever witnessed one of my own Pokémon evolve. When it was over, I hugged Braixen tightly. Whether or not I had wanted the responsibility of taking care of him at first, he had become my closest companion, and I was proud of him.

When Pidgey followed suit and became a Pidgeotto, I was ecstatic. Somehow, I was really becoming a Trainer! Who knew I had it in me?!

All of my Pokémon seemed to rejoice. My new Squirtle even seemed to be taking a liking to me!

When I reached the end of the Route, I felt more accomplished than I had all year.

**[A/N: Okay! This chapter had to be done, but it was mainly dialogue, too! So much dialogue in the game! Anyways, to reward for your patience, I'm already working on the next chapter, which gets our next Gym Badge Battle! Yay! Please Review if you liked or didn't like it! I want to know!]**


End file.
